StarFox: New Life
by Mirai M. Mieux
Summary: A teenaged girl obsessed with StarFox realizes one night that they are in fact real. As she finds out, she is whisked away into an adventure she will never forget. LOOKING FOR BETA
1. prolouge

**A/N: Hello fellow Fanfiction readers of Star Fox! So, this is my first story on here…I know, It probably sucks. But this came to me when I was on the freeway on the way to Medieval Times…and it also occurred in a recent dream of mine… **

**and I realize that once you read it…well, I'll just reveal that later… but for now, Enjoy!**

Hi! My name is Miracle. Why such a weird name? Because the doctors said it was a miracle I was actually born, and alive for that matter. Something happened when I was born I guess, but I never got the chance to ask my parents. Again with the why? Because I never knew my parents. I have no idea who they are, what they look like, or anything. All they told me when I turned 10 was that my father was a drunken bastard that knocked my mother up, who was 16 at the time. So, when I was released from ICU, I was put into an orphanage. They are not the best place for a child to grow up in. It's horrible. They keep everything at the minimum best there, so everyone got sick a lot.

At least they gave us video games and TV's to watch. When I was, maybe 12 or 13, I found a new game on the racks: Star Fox Assault. That game helped keep me sane while I was there. I imagined the aparoids were our caretakers, and man it felt good each time I blew one up.

I mean, they're my IDOLS. Sure, Lylat is probably in constant turmoil, and there are always wars, but at least the place has long peace time years, and they have war heroes to protect the peace. And that group to me is StarFox. Man, they are awesome, but I'm not too fond of Slippy really…I mean, who names their kid "Slippy" anyway? Whatever, at least the others are cool…

Anyway, I've been living here for all 16 years of my life, and I plan to break outta this hell hole soon. Don't know when or how yet, but it will happen soon.

**A/N: So, It's like one of those "Star Fox meets the Humans on earth" deal?**

**But hey, at least Star Fox is Miracle's anchor in her life! so, um….**

**Please R&R!!!! XDDD**


	2. Whoa

**A/N: WELL READERS HERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER! I know,t he first thing was like "whaa?" but that was a preview/prologue thingy-ma-bob. Here's the real first chapter! (and my chapter titles will be onomatopoeias, lulz!) And here we go!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"MIRACLE!!!" A screeching voice called my name. I swung my legs down and felt cold metal touching my feet. I pushed a lock of my hair out of my face. I really needed to get a haircut. It was amazing how long it was. And how warm it was already…black hair absorbs a lot of heat…

"You snuck out again last night, didn't you?!" Margaret Linden, our "headmistress" yelled at me. "No ma'am. I was asleep the entire time." I replied. Everyone pulled the "I didn't do anything, why come to me?" look every morning, regardless if we did something or not. Of course, usually this look for me was a lie, but today, for once it was true.

"Do not lie to me! We have security cameras up, and we saw someone leaving YOUR window." Linden yelled. A lot of the other kids were awake at this point, all looking into my solitary room. I scratched my head. "I swear ma'am, it wasn't me." I said dully. "Don't lie to my face!" Linden cried. I put a finger in my ear to lower the decibels my eardrums were picking up. This was defiantly not the wake up I had in mind. "I didn't ma'am! Honest!" I exclaimed, standing up. I was then promptly hit and I fell backward onto the bed. She had a hard hand, perfect for a good slap to the face. Which she did. And it hurt. A lot.

"Ma'am, what are you talking about?! I didn't go out last night! It was RAINING last night!" I explained. I motioned quickly to the window, and I guess she thought I had given her a rude hand sign, because next thing I know, I'm kneeling on the ground with the breath knocked outta me. "Son of a bitch…" I groaned. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I quickly flinched, to find that it was Jenny. She was a year older than me, and the evil headmistress liked her. It was basically a win/win for me there. "Ma'am, she didn't sneak out last night. I was here the whole night." she said. I sighed in relief. Linden backed off; I guess she was upset that her favorite prey was weaseled from her grasp. "Very well. But if I find out you were out last night, be prepared for the worst punishment imaginable." Linden said, then walked away. All of the kids that had huddled around the door quickly scattered as she left.

"Thanks for the save Jenny." I sighed, sitting back up on my bed. I impatiently pushed a lock of hair out of my face again. "No problem. But I did hear something outside your window last night…" she said. "Wait, you heard that noise too?" I asked. I thought it was in a dream of mine, but I guess it was real. "Yeah. It was like garbled English, and then some regular English after that…" Jenny nodded. "Any ideas?" "I think it was saurian…" I replied, crossing my legs. "Really? I doubt a lot of people know it…" Jenny stated, sitting on the end of the bed. "I don't know, I'm just guessing." I replied. "Well, even so…" Jenny sighed. "Hey, you want to go sneak out with me tonight? It's a full moon, and there isn't going to be any showers tonight…" I asked. "Miracle, didn't we just get over a fiasco with Linden?" Jenny asked. "So? If I'm getting into trouble, I want to actually be doing something for it, not just for no reason. So?" I asked again. "I can't. Sorry." she replied. "Drat. Oh well, I can go out alone tonight." I said loftily, falling back onto my bed and sighing with relief. "Please, please don't do anything stupid tonight." Jenny said after a few minutes. I sat up quickly. "What? You think I'm that naïve?" I asked, feigning innocence. "No, just…I have a bad feeling that something's going to happen tonight…and usually I'm right…remember the incident with Eric?" Jenny questioned. I shivered.

Eric was driving and got in a car crash…and didn't make it. Jenny was so depressed because she didn't warn him.

"Yeah yeah. Don't worry, I won't be stupid." I said, making a funny face. Jenny laughed, then put her "I'm f*cking serious, don't screw with me" look on. "Man, I hate that look." I stated, quickly diverting my gaze. "Well, if you were a bit more serious and people didn't assume you were high off of something, maybe you would get it less." Jenny shot at me. We stared each other down, then busted up laughing. I stood up and stretched. "Alright, we got anything big to do today before Linden lets us relax?" I asked. "Uhm, mop all of the floors…all of them, remake all of the beds, make dinner, and…I think that's it." Jenny listed off. "Ouch, we're not freakin' slaves here. She does realize this, right?" I whined. "Well, she does technically own us." Jenny commented. "Actually, the government does…" I muttered.

"Under her care."

"I don't care."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

I sighed. "Let's get to work."

After a long amount of time that I couldn't keep track of, all 50 of us orphans finished the load of work. Judging by the light coming in from the window, or lack there of, it was around 8.

I was heading back to my room after the usual thin dinner of cabbage soup, which is gross, and some bread. I stretched as I headed to my room, thinking about what Jenny's weird feeling was. "Hey Miracle!" someone called my name.

I would think with a reputation of sneaking out and occasionally starting fight…that's a different story… that I would be marked as unapproachable.

I turned around and saw some boy I never saw before came up. "Yeah? Wait, who are you?" I asked, confused. "Name's Mark." he offered his hand. "Erm, Miracle." I replied hesitantly. "I already knew that. Anyway, Headmistress would like a word with you." he said to me. I gave him a confused look. "What for?" I asked hesitantly. No one was never really asked to go up to her office before. Mark shrugged. "Dunno, but you better hurry." he said. I set off in a sprint, quickly turning a corner and avoiding a collision. I reached double doors, and slowed down, taking a deep breath. I reached for the doors, afraid they would shock me or something. I wouldn't put it past out "beloved" headmistress. After cautiously opening the door, I took a timid step inside. I hate showing that I'm weak, but man, Linden scared the shit outta me.

"Come in Miracle." Linden's voice said. I swear it was a whisper of death or something. I took a deep breath and went in. It looked very frilly, but that was just a ruse for any prospecting adopters. "Yes ma'am, you called for me?" I asked. "Yes, please, come sit down." Linden pointed at the chair across from her desk. I took another deep breath.

"Do you know why you are here?" she asked.

"No ma'am."

"Are you aware of the security cameras around the premises?"

Who isn't? They aren't exactly hidden…

"Yez-Yes ma'am." I replied. She hates slang with a passion. "Then you do know I have proof that you snuck out last night, correct?" she asked me. I stared her down. Man her eyes are dark…calculating…eternal hell…I shivered slightly. A small smile appeared on her lips. She motioned to a TV that I hadn't noticed.

The picture was black and white, and the view showed my bedroom window. I gulped, and looked between her and the screen. It wasn't raining, it was different footage. I saw myself leave my room and jump from the window, then stroll off-screen. A bigger smile reached her lips. I cringed. I never knew that camera was there. The screen went blue, and then you saw rain falling. Only this time, instead of me going out, something went into my room. I distinctly saw a something trailing behind whatever came into my room that also had something protruding from the top of the head. I looked back and forth between her and the screen again. "You don't think that's me, do you?" I asked. "I'm positive that's you." Linden said with a smug look on her face. I pondered silently, looking at the self-rerunning tape. "But, ma'am, those are different nights. You had caught me that night on that tape that shows I snuck out." I pointed out. "Are you sure about that?" she asked, her face still showing that smug look. "Yes ma'am. Because right before the screen turns to the film of someone going into my room, the lights in there turn on. And then, the next thing it shows is someone going into my room. And that night it was raining, versus the first part." I replied, copying her smile. Her smile faltered, while mine grew. "Now, if you'll excuse me ma'am, I have to go to bed. Curfew and all that." I grinned, then stood up and left. I closed the door behind me, and sprinted off to my room.

I reached my room to hear one of my songs, "You're Gonna Go Far Kid" playing with some muted speakers. "Get your butt in here Miracle!" I heard Jenny call. "Hey." I greeted her. "So, what'd she say?" Jenny asked. "She's trying to frame me for leaving last night…" I sighed. "So, are you sneaking out tonight?" she asked me. "Yeah, but I'm using your window tonight. She has my window pegged." I complained. "Alright. Just, be careful tonight." Jenny said. We walked to her room, and I crept up to her window. "See ya later tonight." I smiled, then jumped from her window.

It was so relaxing sitting up in my favorite tree. It was a little far off from the orphanage, and had the perfect view of the stars and plains. The orphanage was out in the middle of nowhere really, maybe in view of the city. But still, far out from anywhere. Tonight was perfect, no clouds or moon to hide the stars. I sat up there for a good 3 hours before I noticed anything strange. It looked like shooting stars, so I watched calmly, enjoying natural beauty. However, after a few minutes, the stars were going in different directions, not just one. I jumped down from my tree to get a better view. "Well, that's new. Never saw that before…" I jumped as I heard an explosion. I watched in fascination as the "shooting stars" started to get closer and closer. They looked as if they were dancing.

I cried out as one of the particular "shooting stars" came close. It looked like a fighter, but not just any fighter.

An Arwing

I don't know if I fell onto my knees from shock, or whether it was from I don't know what. But either way, down on the ground on my knees gaping like an idiot. After repeatedly rubbing my eyes, I made sure I didn't go insane by slapping my self. It hurt, so I was pretty sure I was fine. I heard someone calling my name, and I whipped around to find Jenny, followed by a very angry-faced Linden. "Oh…shiiiiiiit." I muttered. "What are you doing out hear young lady?!" she yelled. "Sorry…she saw it." Jenny muttered as she stood next to me. "But, ma'am, there were some shooting stars, but they aren't really shooting stars, they were ARWINGS! And and…" I said it all pretty fast, so I expected their faces to look at me blankly. "You are coming with me young lady, solitary time." Linden finally said. "Let go of me!" I yelled. She had the tightest grip in history. Jenny followed silently while I was dragged back.

After a few minutes, when we were halfway back, I finally got my arm away. "There's no way in hell I'm going back in there!" I yelled angrily. "What?!" Linden cried out. "You heard me! Lizards would fly before I went back into that place we all call hell." I argued. Man, if she ever caught me again, I would be in deep shit. "Listen to me young lady, you are coming back right this instant!" she yelled. "HA! Like I would go willingly! You would have to drag my dead corpse back!" I yelled. Jenny backed up behind me, nodding her head. "You two will…have…the…" I waited for her to finish, but she gaped at the space behind me. I looked at her quizzically, then turned around myself. A low flying Arwing was being chased by a Wolfen, with a rose on the side, shooting a fury of lasers, all headed right towards us. Jenny and I dove to the sides, covering our heads. I heard Linden scream, and looked up slowly.

She was gone.

I had conflicted feelings, one being glad she was dead, the other being that it wasn't my timing for it. I planned a lot during my spare time, alright?

"What the heck was that?!" Jenny cried. "…I…I…" I couldn't articulate my words. She smacked my upside the head and I blurted out "Arwing!" "Say what?" she asked. "My favorite video game! Arwings! And…the other one! Wolfen! Panther's Wolfen!" I shook her excitedly. "Are you sure?" Jenny asked, looking at me like I was insane. "POSITIVE!" I yelled, taking her hand and running back to where I first saw them. "I can't believe it! My favorite video game is real!" I said in between breaths. "Are you sure?" Jenny asked. "Positive!" I replied. We reached the tree where I usually sat, and I spotted all seven ships blasting away at each other still. "See?!" I cried, pointing. A solitary Arwing spotted us and quickly came and landed next nearby. I almost fainted when I saw who came out. "S-S-S-Slippy Toad?!" I cried out, stumbling backwards onto Jenny. "Oh my god…" Jenny gaped. He came over to us, completely calm, until he noticed that we were not anthromorphic in any way. "Erm…" he said. I immediately, no matter how freaked out I was, started to crack up laughing. "Oh my gosh! Haha, His VOICE! HAHA!" I laughed. It sounded like a mix between the Assault and Nintendo 64 version. "Is…uhm…there something wrong?" he asked. I cracked up again. "W-wait one sec…sorry Slippy." I said. "How…do you know my name?" Slippy asked. "Um…kinda hard to explain…" I replied. Jenny pushed me off of her and held something up. "Why do you have my video game?!" I cried, grabbing it. "This'll help explain." she offered. I stopped. "Oh…yeah!" I cried. Slippy shrank back quickly. "But…shouldn't you help the others first?" I asked him. "Uh…they told me to come here to get you guys away from here…" he replied. "Or did Falco tell you to get you out of the way, and go be useful and get us out of the way?" I questioned. Slippy stared at me wide eyed, and I started to laugh. "I knew it!" I cried in triumph. "How'd you know that?!" he asked. "I know you guys too well…" I laughed. Jenny jumped as a voice seemingly came from nowhere. "Hey Slip, you get those civilians out of the way yet?" I squealed with delight. "Oh my gosh, Falco Lombardi!!" "Who the hell was that Slippy?!" he yelled. Jenny poked my arm. "Yeah?" I asked. "You sure we can trust them?" she asked. I gave her the "I can't believe you just asked that" look. "Of course!"

Slippy was talking in his comm link, trying to be quiet and failing. "I know! But they…yeah, but…you want me to WHAT?!" he cried. "I can hear you Slippy, we aren't deaf." I called. "Oops…" he cringed. "Man, such a pansy…" I muttered. "Alright Fox…" Slippy said, undoing his wrist communicator. "Here, he wants to talk to you." Slippy said, holding it out. "Me?" I asked, stupefied. "Yes, you." He said, tossing it. I caught it, and held it delicately. "Um…hello?" I asked. "What's your name?" I heard Fox McCloud's voice come up. I almost dropped the thing in shock and squealed. "OMK FOX MCCLOUD!" I yelled excitedly. "Hey hey! Lower the shriek lady!" Falco called out. I looked up and saw the Arwings and Wolfens still chasing each other. "How…you guys are so skilled, and you don't have the slightest hint that you guys are in complete concentration or anything. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!" I cried, emitting a fan-girl shriek. "Erm, thanks? But you still didn't answer my question…" Fox said. "Oh! My name is Miracle, and my friend is Jenny. I'm your number one fan!" I stated, saying it fast. "Erm, alright. Miracle? I think it's safer that you go back indoors…" he started. "are you kidding me?! There's no way I'm going back! I now have nowhere to go, thanks to Panther there." I nodded. I said it happily, really, and that confused him. "Um, what?" he asked. "Looong story. Anyway, Mr. McCloud…Wolf's on your 6!" I cried. "Oh, crap…" I heard him mutter. "Try summersaults, then follow by banking left." I advised. "Do what?" he asked. "Do it!" I cried. "I know what I'm saying!" I watched as he performed the move flawlessly. The Wolfen flew away speeding. "Nice move Foxie." Falco commented. "I agree." I heard Krystal's voice come up. "We'll take care of these guys and come in for a landing. Slippy, takes them away from here." Fox ordered. "Got it Fox!" Slippy cheered. "C'mon, let's go!" he said. "…We're not little kids Slippy, we're teenagers. We can go on our own." I muttered. Jenny was silent the entire time. "Jen, if you want, you can go back. I don't mind, I'll be fine." I said. She nodded and left. I went up my tree and sat patiently. "Wait! That's not safe!" Slippy cried. "I will be fine Slippy! Jeeze!" I muttered. I was having so much fun. To meet my favorite merc team from a video game nonetheless. That's truly epic.

After a few minutes, I saw a Wolfen crawling away, and saw a rose on the side. "Bye-bye Panther!" I called. A second later it was Leon's Wolfen following. I smiled with glee. Wolf would be following soon after. Well, that's usually how it goes, right?

It was apparent after five minutes that it was going to be longer than I expected. I mean, it doesn't take that long to get any ship damaged enough for a retreat. I listened in on Slippy's conversation with Fox and the others, including Wolf. He's much more intimidating when you hear him for yourself.

"Damn it Wolf, go away already!" Falco yelled. "You gotta shoot me down first bird." Wolf replied. "That'll be cake then." "Then what's taking you so long?" Wolf asked coolly. "Ouch…Falco will be pissed…" I muttered. And he was. I watched as lasers flew to the lone Wolfen. "You think that'll stop me?" Wolf laughed. "Stay still Wolf!" Falco exclaimed. Fox and Krystal flew next to Falco in a triangle. "Nova bombs!" Fox yelled. Three simultaneous nova bombs flew from the Arwings, exploding in a bright light right above the Wolfen.

I watched wide-eyed. Did they just kill him?

Apparently not.

A battered Wolfen flew out of the smoke, flying towards my tree. "Well, I see an interesting target." I heard Wolf say from Slippy's communicator. The Arwing was right below me, and Slippy was standing here the nose. "Uhm, Slippy?" I asked. "Yeah?" Slippy asked, looking back up at me. "I think we should…RUN!" I jumped down quickly, landing on the balls of my feet and rolling forward to absorb the shock. Slippy ran towards the Wolfen, which seemed pretty stupid. I ran to the right, trying to get away from the Wolfen aimed at Slippy's Arwing. I turned backwards and watched as I saw a bomb leave Wolf's Wolfen. Time seemed to slow down as I waited for the inevitable explosion.

It didn't come.

Instead, I felt a sharp pain like being electrocuted as the thing I thought was a bomb hit the ground. I fell forward onto my face, smelling burnt grass. Before I knew it, blackness engulfed me and I felt no more.

**Be brutal in your reviews! Please! But for Krazoa's sake, REVIEW!!!**


	3. Really!

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys!**

**It's totally motivating me to continue…**

**And for the jerks who don't review…**

**Please, I beg you. I'm a young (teenaged) girl who needs encouragement…**

**That she isn't getting from her boyfriend.**

**Cuz he's a jerk….**

**XD ONWARD!**

**_______________________________________________________________________ **

I was floating in darkness, which didn't make sense to me.

I remembered watching a fight with Arwings and Wolfens, then warning Slippy that we should run, then that's it.

So, why was I in an endless black? That knowledge was totally beyond me. But it felt kinda relaxing. And peaceful.

But after a while, I heard people calling my name, some familiar, others weren't.

"Come, come with us."

"No, this way!"

That doesn't help a mind that's already trying to figure out what the hells going on.

"Miracle, please, wake up."

"C'mon Miracle, don't give up."

That didn't help either. But the voice sounded like Jenny. And she was crying.

Now I was getting pissed. I had no idea what was going on, where I was, why I was there.

And not knowing really ticks someone off, agreed?

So it was then when I started to fight back the darkness around me.

And it was hard.

There were times when it was easy, or hard. But I kept at it. Anything to comfort a friend.

When I was almost through, and I have no idea how I knew I was almost through, a blue-furred hand reached through, as if offering its help. I took it gladly, ready to leave that hell hole.

--------------

It was bright, and everything hurt. And eyelids don't block out light well. At all.

I groaned quietly as I opened my eyes slowly, careful not to go suddenly blind. I noticed my legs and arms hurt a lot, and turned my head to the side.

"Miracle, you're awake!" I heard someone cry. I cringed at the volume, and heard flat feet go down a hallway.

I took a look at my surroundings. It was all grey, like an infirmary. A lone clock that ticked each second was mounted on the wall opposite my bed.

And it was getting annoying.

I also heard various beeps and drips. I looked to my right and saw an IV drip, at least, that's what it looked like, and a heart monitor…thing, along with some form of tubes that I discovered entered my nose. I grimaced.

What happened to me? I really don't remember. At all.

I heard returning footsteps, and turned to my left. Automatic doors opened with a soft _whoosh_ and I stared.

The heart monitor started to beat faster as it was Fox McCloud and Krystal coming in.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake!" Fox said. I gaped. Fox McCloud in the flesh…fur… physical state where we can touch him…

"Are you alright?" Krystal asked. I think I stared for the better part of 5 minutes, mouth hanging.

"Erm…Miracle?" Fox asked.

"F-F-F-Fox McCloud of Team StarFox?!" I cried. "Yeah, I am…" Fox replied. I stared again.

"Oh my Krazoa, it's sooooo cool to actually meet my favorite game characters and Mercenary team of all time!" I finally burst out.

"Uh, thanks…I guess." Fox replied.

After staring for the better part of 5 minutes again, just because I couldn't believe it, I finally had enough sense to ask "Where am I?"

"You're on the Great Fox, orbiting what you guys called "Pluto."" Krystal replied. "Pluto? Wait, we're billions of light years away from Earth?!" I cried. "Yeah." She nodded.

The door opened, and this time a human came in. "Jenny!" I cried, sitting up quickly.

Never sit up fast when you have no idea what the hell happened to make you in an eternal black pit.

"Ow…" I immediately crashed back down onto the really soft pillows.

Jenny ran over, worry painted on her face. "You shouldn't get up so fast! You've been out for two weeks." She said. I sighed sadly, then quickly shot my eyes open.

"TWO WEEKS?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?!" I cried. The others looked at each other.

"You don't remember?" Fox asked. I shook my head. "Why, should I? I mean, I remember running from a Wolfen and watching Slippy run towards it. Then that's it."

Fox and Krystal looked back at each other. "You blacked out and were in comatose for a long time. We didn't think you would wake up for awhile." Krystal explained.

I looked between Fox, Krystal and Jenny. "Seriously? I blacked out?" I asked.

I want my facts straight, alright? Waking up and figuring out what happened on your own is hard… trust me…

"Wait, so how did I end up out?" I asked. "Wolf somehow got his hands on an EMP... and well, you know what happened next." Fox replied.

"So…wait, what about the orphanage? And did I see right when Panther blew up Linden?" I asked. It might not have been home, but it was the closest thing.

"Everyone's fine. We made sure the others won't say a word about this to anyone. But Linden…she's gone, sorry." Fox said. I stared for a few minutes, then let out a loud "FINALLY! YEZ YEZ YEZ!!!" which drew startled looks from Krystal and Fox, and a disappointed look from Jenny.

"Uhm, what?" Krystal asked. "I was waiting for forever for that damn bitch to die!" I exclaimed, grinning manically. Krystal looked at Fox, then Jenny, then back to me. "No, I'm not mental. Just…excited she's gone." I shrugged. "Why?" Fox asked. I took a deep breath.

"Basically I've been there since I was born and was under Linden's strict rule for all of my life and have had many unpleasant encounters with the lady all of which I hate of course, and have myself planned multiple ways of killing her, all unpractical of course, but then that night two weeks ago came and now she's gone and I'm just so happy and ecstatic and there's a plus because I got to meet my favorite anthros of all time, namely you guys and to top it off they probably saved my life which I never thought possible and it's so amazing that I'm on their ship-" I paused to take another breath.

"Miracle!" Jenny said quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"One being that you just sad all of that within a minute and one breath… and two being that that was totally a run on sentence that we couldn't understand." Jenny shook her head. I shrugged.

"So, wait…I have another question…" I said, looking between Fox and Krystal. "Shoot." Fox said.

"…How did you guys get here? To the Milky Way? I mean, isn't the Lylat system far away from here?" I asked. "True…hm, maybe it was that worm hole in the-" "-asteroid field that takes you to Katina instead of Fichina. It looks like a really bad acid trip…not that I know what that feels like…" I said quickly.

"How did you know that?" Krystal asked. "I've studied the Lylat system from the various games from the Nintendo franchise featuring you. Actually, seeing as how it's a game that they made up, it's surprisingly accurate on many details…" I muttered off. "Wait, what?" Fox asked. "I think I could tell you what each planet looks like in depth…" I said, not really sure if Nintendo WAS correct…

"What's Venom like then?" Fox asked. "Wait, seriously? You want me to answer that?" I asked. "Go on…" Krystal urged. I shrugged. "I guess like any other toxic wasted planet ruled by an evil dictator, emphasis on "dic," and barren, and toxic…and yeah." I replied.

"Fortuna?"

"Jungle planet from what I've gathered. Although Nintendo had a translation error and called it Fichina…but jungle planet, and that's where you guys caught up with Oikonny, and also had the team's first encounter with the aparoid-"

"Macbeth."

"Uhm…had a Venom supply depot there, and was very bland. Mostly a mineral area, right?"

"Yeah. Alright, Area 6."

"Area 6? You trying to trick me? Dude, air-space defense zone around Venom during the Lylat wars, where there was this huge colossal beast of a machine that wouldn't di-"

"Sauria."

"Oh, easy. Planet inhabited by different dinosaur tribes that worship the Krazoa, spirits that hold the planet together along with the SpellStones. They have their own language, Saurian, which Krystal can speak, and I can too. And to top it off, it's where you two met the first time. Along with Tricky the Prince of the EarthWalkers…"

"You know Saurian?"

"Yeah, a bit…"

"Anyway, Meteo."

"Undeveloped ninth planet, so they say. It's right near Corneria, the forth planet of the Lylat system. Do I need to keep going? Cuz the only planets I haven't hit are Aquas, Fichina, Titania, Katina, Zoness, the Aparoid Home System, and then the different sectors…" I crossed my arms over my chest. Jenny shook her head. "I told you, you're addicted…" I smiled broadly. "And it came to good use, didn't it?" I replied.

The door opened with a soft _whoosh_ and I stared and gaped like an idiot even worse than when Fox and Krystal came in.

Falco Lombardi, ace pilot of Team StarFox. In the physical state we could actually poke him to make sure he was real. Which I wanted to do, sooo badly.

"Hey Foxie, when are we leavin' this place? I think Peppy's gonna be worried about us, and probably Pepper too." Falco said. I still gaped like an idiot, which I think Falco noticed.

He looked over at me, and I kept staring. "Uh, Fox, is she…alright?" Falco asked. Jenny slapped me upside the head, taking me out of my trance. "Ow! Jeeze..." I muttered. "Well, if you wouldn't stare like a retard, maybe I wouldn't hit you!" Jenny hissed in my ear.

Fox and Krystal were talking to Falco while Jenny started to lecture me. I kept staring at Falco the entire time, and he was staring back at me, and he looked a bit creeped out.

"Are we clear Miracle? Miracle? MIRACLE!" Jenny yelled in my ear. "OW! Ok, ok! I got it! Sheesh…" I mumbled. "Ok, then what did I say?" Jenny asked. I froze. I really wasn't paying attention. "Uh…" My "uh" was received with another slap upside the head. "Will you quit it?!" I cried. Jenny shrugged and I sighed.

"We'll be back in a few minutes alright? Just stick around here until we get back." Fox said. I pointed to the tube going into my nose, then the IV drippy thing, then the heart monitor. "Trust me, I don't think I'll be going anywhere." I grimaced. Krystal let out a smile giggle. "We'll be right back." she said.

"What do you think they'll be talking about?" I asked. "You should know better than me, Ms. Know-it-all." Jenny replied. I stared at the clock, which was still ticking loudly. "Jen, mind taking down that clock? It's annoying." I asked. "Sure. Yeah, it is kinda annoying." Jenny replied.

After a minute, I could hear Falco's loud voice through the door, then Krystal's quiet one. Fox's voice came in between theirs. "Think they're arguing?" Jenny asked. "Yep, and Falco started it." I replied. "How are you so sure?" she asked. "Oh, trust me. Krystal doesn't start them, she finishes them, versus Falco with his big ego, will start them…" I explained. Sure enough, they came back in, Krystal showing a big smile, Fox was looking exhausted, and Falco looked a little peeved.

"Alright guys, we have…some issues." Fox said. "Alright, tell 'em all straight up. You don't have to butter it for us." I said.

"Ok. Well, I'm pretty sure you know how it's like out in Lylat…" Fox started. "I'm pretty confident I know." I cut in. "Right, so you know how the planets are inhabited." Fox continued.

"Anthromorphics, I'm not stupid." I replied. "So, do you see a small dilemma?" Falco asked. I stared at the wall, letting out a small "oh…right…"

"So, wait, are you thinking of dropping us off back on Earth?" Jenny asked.

"Unfortunately, we can't." Krystal replied. "Wait, why not?" I asked.

"Earth's on high alert. I guess some people at your orphanage, or maybe some witnesses we didn't catch, spilled the beans. They have air patrols everywhere now on the surface, along with tanks…and they have search warrants out on you guys. Or, I think it's safe to assume that they think that you're dead…" Fox explained.

I stared at the wall where the clock was mounted.

They think we're dead.

That means…we can't go back… or, we can…but they'll question us to an unbearable amount…probably take Fox and the others…and…do stuff…

"There's no way in hell that you guys are thinking on taking us back to Earth, are you?" I asked, looking at all of them.

"Really, it's your choice. We don't mind taking you back to Lylat, it's just the matter of reception for you guys. But going back to Earth…" Krystal said, looking at me. "You pretty much had a good assumption on that Miracle." she said.

I jumped a bit, then sighed. "I wished I wasn't…" I moaned. Jenny looked at me, puzzled.

"There's a possibility, that if we go back, that they'll take them and do who knows what, to them, and we'll be…I don't know." I explained, sitting forward and putting my head in my hands.

"So, what do you want to do?" Fox asked. I looked up to Jenny. "I want to go with them…but it depends on you. What do you want to do?" I asked her.

Jenny gave me a small smile. "I knew you were going to say that you were going. But, what the hey? I might as well join you, right? Since we're 'sisters' and all that." Jenny said, air-quoting sisters.

I laughed. "Very true. So, I guess that's our answer. We'd rather go with you guys than back to Earth." I nodded. "…not like we have anything to go back to…" I muttered.

"What was that?" Falco asked. I looked up at him, trying my hardest not to squeal, shriek, or stutter in any way.

"Erm…well, we're…orphans out on Earth…uhm…Mr. Lombardi…" I totally choked…

"Did you just call me Mr. Lombardi?" he asked.

"Um, yes?" I replied.

"Why?"

"Well…I admire you…and…uhm…"

"You know you don't have to call me that, right?"

"Oh, um…yeah…it's just well…" I stuttered. Jenny slapped me upside the head again, and Krystal started to laugh. I glared at Jenny as I rubbed my head, since it was really sore.

"Alright boys. We'll leave them alone so they can talk about some things. Let's go." Krystal said, pushing them out. The door _whooshed_ open again and Slippy came skidding in. "We just got a transmission from the general!" he cried, then ran back out. Very slowly, if I may add.

The others left, leaving me and Jenny alone.

"Huh…" I said.

"What?" Jenny questioned.

"…I never knew that their transmissions could reach out this far…"

"…"

"Ow! Stop it!"

**Sorry it took so long guys…**

**I keep getting distracted with my friends, school…finals…studying…class…band…**

**anyway, here it is! oooh, they actually get to go to Lylat! XD **

…**it's a StarFox goes to Earth fanfic, I think it's expected now… or not… ^^;**

**anyway, hope u enjoyed!**

**And so, like any other writer out there…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**ONEGAISHIMASU!!**

**(Japanese for "please!")**


	4. Sweetness

**Ok, so I actually had this done…but then I lost the file…**

**Thanks EVER so Much Microsoft Word…**

**Anyway, I had some of this written out during an All Nighter, probably not a good idea…**

**And, also**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! XD**

**ONWARD!!! XD**

We sat patiently waiting for them to come back.

Well, Jenny was. I was bouncing in my bed anxiously.

"What do you think General Pepper is talking to them about?" I asked.

"Again, don't ask me. You have a better idea on what's going on in their heads." Jenny shook her head.

I turned and looked at her. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"It's just…We just left Earth. And well…you said yourself, if we went back, bad things would happen, right?" Jenny asked, looking down.

"Yeah, and? Wait, you don't want to go?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"But now's it's not the question if I want to go, it's I have to go. If we want to make it so everyone is safe…I don't know, I guess I'm just apprehensive about this." Jenny shrugged.

"Don't worry. I'll be there to help you through it! And if push comes to shove, I bet we could find a way around that and just hide out. Or we could find a way back to Earth!" I exclaimed, trying to cheer her up.

"Hm…" was all I got back from her.

The door whooshed open a few moments later, and the entire team, well, except for Peppy, who I haven't seen yet at all, came in smiling.

"You guys couldn't have picked a better time to meet up with us." Fox said.

"Why's that?" I asked

"We just got a vacation."

-----------

Everyone was around my bed, all talking.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You guys actually get vacations?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Slippy replied.

Man, I really REALLY hate him…and his voice…

"Nothing, nothing." I replied. "So, what are you guys planning?" I asked.

"Well, we have a 4 day journey with the warp drive system. So, we'll use that time to let you heal up and then show you the ropes around here." Fox replied.

"Sweetness." I nodded.

The entire time, I kept my gaze as far away from Falco as possible so Jenny wouldn't have to slap me upside the head again…and again…and again. But my attempts, I guess, were very futile as my eyes were driven by some unseen force to look at him. And I immediately started to stare.

And I was still very aware of it. After a quick shake of my head, I asked another question.

"Can we take off all of this stuff? I'm not really comfortable with all of it…" I pointed to my arms.

Krystal laughed. "I'll do it."

I really hate needles and anything hospital related…so this was very squeamish for me.

After a few minutes, Krystal announced "Done!" I sighed.

"I'll say this now for future reference, I hate needles." I said quickly.

"Dually noted." Fox replied.

"I hate them too!" Slippy cried.

"You're also…no comment." I muttered as Slippy watched me.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing nothing! Hey, is Peppy still a part of the team, or did he keep his promise after the aparoid wars and actually retire?" I asked.

"Old fool actually did retire when he said he was. He's out on Corneria, getting ready to move to Fichina to be with his daughter." Falco replied.

"Lucy, right?" I asked, scratching my head.

"That's the bunny." Falco said.

I nodded, making sure I actually remembered all of my facts on StarFox.

"Wait, there is one thing I want to straighten out. Fox, do you in all honesty, like Tricky?" I asked.

"Tricky? Well, sure. He was helpful on Sauria, an-" Fox replied.

"No, not 'he was alright.' Did you like him as a friend at all?" I asked again.

"Wel-"

"Great Fox's warp systems are now prepped and ready. All personal report to the bridge." ROB's voice said through the speakers.

"Fox, don't think that's a way out. You still have to answer my question!" I called at him as he rushed out. He only waved at me as he exited.

Krystal stayed with Jenny and I as we waited. "So, what's it feel like to be in a warp?" I asked.

"Hm…well, at first, you feel a bit off balanced..." Krystal stated.

"Oh great, like that'll help my bad coordination…" I muttered.

"But after that you're fine. It's only when the warp actually starts." Krystal finished.

I shrugged. After all, a little bad coordination was worth it to be able to go to Lylat, right?

"Alright guys, we're ready to head out. Make sure you're seated." Fox's voice came in through a PA.

"Yez sur." I replied.

Krystal looked at me confused. "Yez sur?" she asked.

"Erm, loose terms really…uh, slang." I replied, trying to explain.

"…slang?"

"Uh, like…hm…slang is like a way to talk English or in this case now, Lylatian. It's very loose, used by gangs and such."

"…so, it's like a type of jargon?"

"Well, if it was a profession, I would think so…maybe…"

"Slang is a casual way to talk and-" Jenny started to explain, but the engines loud roar cut her off.

Slowly, you could feel that we were picking up speed as the Great Fox moved forward. I did feel a bit off balanced, which was weird, because I was lying down in a bed. Jenny almost toppled over, and Krystal seemed to compensate for it. After a few minutes, Krystal stood up.

"Well, we're on our way." she stretched. I nodded slowly.

"So, you think Miracle will be ready to move around soon?" Jenny asked.

"She should be fine by tomorrow night." Krystal replied.

"Puh-LEASE! I've been through worse, I bet I'll be fine by tomorrow morning at most." I said, waving my hand.

"You nearly died, and you think you can shake it off that fast?" Jenny asked.

"From what I've heard, Corneria has advanced medical engineering, right? So, I'm guessing the two weeks I was out, that's where most of my healing was." I said.

Krystal nodded. "Correct. You do know a lot about Lylat." she said, watching me carefully.

I merely shrugged. "I've done some studying. Didn't think it would actually come in handy." I replied.

"And you said you knew saurian?" Krystal asked.

"0ef."

"**Yep."**

"Kxuk'j umuqawd! Xen tat 0ei couhd?"

"**That's amazing! How did you learn?"**

"A hout kxaj kxadw ad u wumo mudiuc tofaskadw Fox udt 0eih kamo ed Sauria, udt kxo cudwiuwo nuj ed kxoho. Ak nuj u cakkco tavvasick, rik A wek kxo xudw ev ak."

"**I read this thing in a game manual depicting Fox and your time on Saurian, and the language was on there. It was a little difficult, but I got the hang of it."**

"Nen."

"**wow."**

I laughed a bit at Jenny's confused face. "See? I told you you should've learned with me. It WAS helpful!" I exclaimed. Jenny only shook her head.

The door opened, and this time Slippy came in. "Hey, how's our patient?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." I replied.

"Great! So, I was wondering, do you guys know anything about Earth tech?" Slippy asked.

"Teoj xo oloh dek kucb ureic kosx?" I asked Krystal.

"**Does he ever not talk about tech?"**

Slippy and Jenny looked at each other while Krystal laughed loudly.

"Apparently not…" I muttered.

"We know a bit…none of the technical stuff, but I'm pretty sure we could tell you whatever we can." Jenny said lightly.

"Really? Thanks! That would defiantly help out!" Slippy said enthusiastically. Jenny gave him a small smile as Slippy gave a huge grin.

I rolled my eyes unnoticed as I watched him. The door opened again.

So many visitors…

"Hey Slip, ROB is on the fritz right now, mind fixing him?" Fox asked.

"Sure no problem Fox!" Slippy said, running out…slowly…

"I imagine you were a bit annoyed?" Fox asked me.

"Erm, a little…" I admitted shamefully.

"It's alright. He's just really excited that there's other life out there. Falco sent me out here to save you." Fox laughed.

"Can you show me around the ship?" Jenny asked.

"Sure, no problem." Fox said, walking out.

"Fox, you still have to answer my question!!" I yelled at him. He only waved his hand again as Jenny followed. "Don't worry, I'll get the answer from him." she said.

"Thanks Jenny!" I yelled after her. Fox's ears drooped a little. Krystal laughed quietly as Jenny gave a thumbs up.

This was going to be awesome.

**Oh my gosh, I;m sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just had my best friend pass away in the middle of writing, so I lost my spark for some time. I'm hoping to get some more grinded out before I start Marching Band Camp. So, I hope you enjoyed! please Review! XD**


	5. Say What!

**Hey y'all!**

**So, I hope I can remember what I wanted in this chapter…**

**I had it all planned out, written out for once…**

**to realize that I lost the manuscript…**

**oh well, time for some memory exercises!**

**XD ONWARD!!!**

I learned that Jenny never got the answer from Fox…damn, I have to ask later again…

The next day I was correct in the "I'll be fine by tomorrow morning at most" statement, because I was wandering around the ship, trying to find whatever I could remember.

The Great Fox was huge. It wasn't the one that Peppy crashed into the Aparoid Homeworld, but it wasn't that stupid looking ship that they had in Command either. I wish I could see it from the outside.

"Miracle! What are you doing?!" I heard someone call. After a quick spin I saw it was Jenny.

"Hey Jenny. What's up?" I asked casually.

"You! You shouldn't be up yet!" Jenny started to scold. I only stood there for a few minutes before asking "Where's the observatory?"

Jenny sighed as she pulled my arm in the direction I came from. "Fine, I'll show you. But you really shouldn't be up."

"Hey, relax! I told you, I'm completely fine." I replied, waving my hand.

"No, you are not! You woke up yesterday! You should be resting!"

"Jen, I. Am. Fine."

"No you aren't."

"Jen, we both know how this is going to turn out." I said, crossing my arms and stopping. I had the worst stubborn streak known to man, and I wasn't going to give in, and Jenny knew.

"Alright, alright! Fine! Jeeze, stubborn…" Jenny sighed, continuing on.

"That's right, I thought so." I nodded, following her.

We stopped in the kitchen area to get a quick snack. Amazingly enough, they had the same foods we did, even down to hamburgers, which drew questions in my mind. But after a quick yogurt and some water, Jenny continued to show me where everything was.

"Here, this is our room." Jenny said, stopping at a door.

I took a peek inside and saw that it had a lot of our old stuff. Jenny's pictures next to mine, a laptop that somebody probably stole from Linden's office, all of our clothes (which isn't saying much), my iPod with a cord attaching it to the laptop, and our GameCube with StarFox Assault next to it.

"Fox and Slippy played your game, and they were taken aback at the correctness of the game. The details, the lines…a lot of them were dead on." Jenny said, sitting on one of to two beds in the room.

"Wait, really? It's all the same? Like, all real?" I stuttered.

"Yes, all of it's there." Jenny nodded slowly.

"Oh, cool…" I muttered.

Jenny fell onto her back and sighed. "We still have three days until we get there."

"And three days to learn the ropes." I added.

"C'mon, we still got a long way to go."

---

I gaped as we entered the training room. It was HUGE! There was a shooting range towards the end of the room, a large simulator on the right of the room, and a nice sized sparring ring to the left. Falco was at the shooting range at the end lane, and Fox and Krystal were sparring each other.

Fox spotted us enter, and unfortunately, Krystal didn't. Fox received a nice kick to his side. I cringed as he went on his knees.

"Eh heh, nice kick." Fox said, standing up. Krystal finally saw us and then put the pieces together.

"Oh no I'm so sorry!" Krystal said, helping him up.

Jenny and I were laughing quietly as the two flustered over each other, apologizing and such. Falco came over, holding a blaster over shoulder. "Foxie get his ass kicked again?"

"Can it Falco." Fox said. He went to the edge of the ring and leaned on the ropes. "You doin' alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks." I replied, looking around still.

Jenny waved her hand in front of my face. "What?" I asked.

"Making sure you were actually aware of your surroundings." Jenny replied with a teasing smile. I nudged her arm, returning the smile.

"Did you like our game Fox?" I asked him.

Krystal and Falco looked at him, puzzled. Fox had a blank stare on his face for a brief moment.

"Oh, right. It was amazing! It was like reliving the war all over again!" he finally said.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"Eh, what are you talking about?" Falco asked.

"Miracle should show you. And I want to see how good you are." Fox said, smiling at me.

I jumped, flustered. He wanted to see me play…see how well I was…

That was practically a dream come true.

"U-Uh, sure! I-I mean, alright…if you want!" I stuttered.

Fox smiled, jumping out. He led everyone back to our room, Falco and Krystal confused, Jen neutral, and me as happy as can be.

-----

As I started the game, Fox looked through the scores. "Let's see the harder level…" he said.

I spun around to face him. "Erm…alright…" I gripped the controller a bit harder. I usually didn't do well on Gold…

I don't want to go into detail, because that would take too long (it's about 2 hours or more of gameplay…way too long to say here)…but I'll just say how I did on each mission…

Fortuna was hilarious because I took out half of the Aparoid Moth's wings before Slippy pulled up the enemy health gauge came up. Falco snickered at this.

Katina was ok, a little on the off side. The stupid aparoids kept spawning on top of the Landmaster…I went through two of them…

Sargasso was where I showed my sneaky, trigger happy side. A comment that I couldn't discover who said it said "…kinda like Leon…"

The Fichina level was actually my best seeing as how I actually took out a lot of enemies…like a lot…

The Asteroid Belt the asteroids kept jumping out and trying to kill me…yay for "barrel rolls," which I continuously kept calling out. Jenny smacked her head each time I did though.

Sauria's level was fun, I got to get chased by 20 aparoids at once at one point.

On Corneria the others had to leave for a bit because of the General being all "kill me!" and stuff…

The Orbital gate I broke my record, which was awesome. And I took out the big ass missile record time!

The Aparoid Homeword was really intense because I forgot how many hatchers there were. And the swarms were huge…

The Aparoid Queen was a breeze. I hate the mines though…

-----

I sighed as I put down the controller as the credits went by. My hands hurt from holding the controller tightly.

"Gotta admit, that was better than Fox." Falco said. His comment received a punch to the arm.

"Pretty good. No wonder you knew so much about us." Fox said. Krystal nodded.

"Heh, I've played the game so much I memorized a lot….speaking of…" my gaze went back to the game as the last cutscene came on. I jerked my thumb to it and asked "How come you had such a cheesy last line there?"

Fox's "My friends, Thank you" line came up as I finished. He looked at me quizzically. "Oh, I never said that." he said, his ear twitching slightly.

"Of course you did Fox! I remember it like it was yesterday!" we heard Slippy say. He was at the door with his stupid goofy grin on his face.

I looked at Fox. "You were saying?"

"Let's talk about something else! Can I see how well your aims are?" Fox asked me and Jenny loudly.

"That's the second question he's weaseled himself out of…" I muttered.

"Uh, sure, why not. C'mon Miracle." Jenny pulled me.

"Wait!" I said.

"What?" Krystal and Jenny asked.

"…I need to save!"

"…"

"OW! Jenny!!"

**The headsmacks continue for Miracle as her stupidity shows a lot.**

**Anyway, I had a funeral to go to while typing, so sorry if any quality slipped….**

**Erm, oh yes!**

**I hae a lot of other stories up on deviantART that I REALLY need to update, so sorry if I don't update this one in a while, k?**

**Again, sorry!**

**(And I have also had the honor of continuing The Black Fox666's story ****Star Fox: School Times****! I hope I can keep it up…"**

**Anyway…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**XD**


	6. WEAPONS! XD

**Hey everyone!**

**So…I'm having fun writing this…**

**I just hope you guys are enjoying reading this the same amount. **

**anyway…**

**XD ONWARD!!!  
_______________________________________________________________________**

After being lead back to the training room, Jenny and I stood at neighboring lanes, while Fox and Falco were standing behind us. Fox handed us each a blaster and pushed a button on a consol.

"So, what do we have to do?" I asked.

"Obviously, we're shooting targets." Jenny said, slapping again for I don't know how many times.

"I know that!" I said, rubbing my head.

"Just aim, take as much time as you need, and see how many targets you can take down." Fox said. I held the blaster tightly, and aimed down the lane. I counted twenty targets with two feet between each one. Jenny looked over at me, a puzzled look on her face.

"I'll go first." I sighed. I got a little nervous, seeing as how it was my first time I ever shot a weapon in my life. I squeezed the trigger, and watched as it soared through the air right into the middle of the first target. I stood, slightly shocked. Did I just do that? Jenny took a double take at my shot.

"Did you just do that?" she asked. I nodded slowly.

"My first shot…and it hit dead center…"

Falco was laughing loudly. "I like you already! You're better with a blaster than Slippy!" I smiled shyly.

I took aim again, and fired another shot, still hitting near the center of the target. I finished, all of them with similar results.

"Nice job. You sure you never touched a blaster before?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, I haven't." I nodded. "Go on Jen, your turn."

Jenny gulped, aiming the same way I did. She blinked for a second before firing, just making it into the target. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, take a deep breath, and don't think about anything else." I muttered to her. She nodded, taking another shot. It got closer to the center as she fired.

When she was done, Fox placed in front of us each a sniper rifle. It looked heavier than it appeared. I gripped it tightly, not remembering how to exactly aim.

"Uh…how do you aim and stuff?" I asked.

Falco took the rifle from my hands and aimed down. "Like that." he said, looking at me.

"Heheh, right." I said, taking it back. Fox had another group of targets set up, only at a longer distance.

After playing with the zoom, I took aim at the first target and fired.

"Damn, you have perfect aim." Jenny said, looking down the lane. I looked up and saw it did hit the center.

"I never touched a single weapon in my life…" I stared. I kept going, slightly amazed that I was actually hitting center.

Jenny fired as soon as I finished, and she managed to hit dead center with each hit.

"Now, we have homing launchers." Fox said, pointing to the tube-like weapon.

"Wait, we're firing it off in here?" I asked. Fox shook his head.

"I'm only showing you how to fire it off." he explained, shouldering the beast of a weapon. Jenny and I stepped back as Fox lined up his shot. "It's a dummy shot, so it won't give off a huge explosion." he said, aiming.

"But it's still going to give on an explosion." Jenny said.

"More or less." Fox replied, firing. Jenny and I jumped as it went off, reacting by hugging each other.

"Dude!" we yelled. It was loud, something we weren't expecting. I hesitantly looked down the lane and saw no damage to the interior. There was some soot covering the walls, but that was it.

"So, I think that's all I wanted to see for now…" Fox said, placing the launcher back down. I looked around and saw Slippy came in.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked.

"Slippy, I think you better worry about if you're flying an Arwing later." Falco said. Slippy looked at him quizzically.

"Miracle's a sharpshooter, better than you." Falco replied. Slippy looked at me and smiled, which I was slightly worried about.

"That's neat!" he said. Jenny and I looked at each other. "Er, thanks." I said.

"Let's see how she does in an Arwing." Slippy said.

I think I figured out what that grin was for…

---

Jenny decided flat out that she would not step near an Arwing, even if it was a simulator. I shrugged it off as I went in.

"Alright, basic controls at first." Fox said.

Slippy and Falco had joined too, their "Arwings" off to the side while I played "Follow the Leader" with Fox. Literally…in a way…right?

"So, what are we doing first?" I asked, looking at the controls. Dual sticks sat in front of me, along with a panel that looked like it had a lot of complicated switches I didn't need to know about.

"Well, let's start with steering. The dua-" Fox started.

"Wait, I think I got it." I interrupted, getting a grip. I saw a button near my thumb, so I pushed it. A laser flew from the front and disappeared after a few seconds. I grinned widely. "I found the lasers."

"Slippy, you better step your game up." Falco said. I didn't hear a reply from Slippy, but I was smiling profusely.

"Alright, so to boost forward, there should be a switch on your left handle. Just squeeze that and you shoul-"

"HOLY CRAP!" I interrupted. I had done it as he was telling me, and the sudden burst of speed had scared me.

"Use the one on the right!" Fox yelled. I squeezed it tightly, then slammed against restraints.

Damn, five point restraints hurt like hell when going from an I don't know what speed to near zero.

"So, at least you know the boost and break." Fox laughed nervously.

"Fox…can I experiment with the controls for a bit? I want to see how much I can do…" I asked.

"Uh, sure, go ahead." Fox agreed. I released the brake, and kept going forward.

I was confused at first on how to turn, but I figured it out! Turning left, you pull up on the left stick and down on the right! And vise versa!

I was very proud of myself, alright?

And after a few more minutes, I figured out how to go up and down…like in altitude.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" I said.

"Alright, let's see if you can get the hang of the loop and u-turn." Falco said. I looked around and saw him fly in front of me. And as soon as I spotted him, he went up and out of my view.

"Where'd yo-" My Arwing shuddered with impacts. "What the hell?!" I asked.

"Try to get behind me." Falco said, still firing. I clenched my teeth, trying to remember how to do it.

"Pulling back goes up…maybe…" It's difficult to think when you're being pummeled by continuous laser fire.

"Dot dot dot…" I muttered. What? It helps me think…

A sudden inspiration to boost as I pulled up came to me. Shrugging it off, I pulled it off, and felt myself being pushed into my seat. I blinked, and Falco was in front of me again.

I grinned widely. "Sweet!"

"Crap, she's good." Falco muttered.

"What about u-turns?" Slippy said, not like a question.

"That's basic Slippy. Pull up while using the brakes, and then level out when you get out of it." Fox said.

The screen I was staring at turned black and I stepped out, stretching.

"How'd it go?" Jenny asked.

"It was awesome! Are you sure you don't want to learn?" I asked, staring at her. Jenny didn't say anything. I waved my hand in her face to try and get her attention.

After a few seconds, an opportunity of payback came to me. I raised my hand behind her head and smacked her upside the head, like she did to me so many times. But hey, it works.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jenny asked.

"You were staring off into space, and you weren't answering me." I replied.

"Alright, fine, I deserved that." Jenny admitted. "But that doesn't let you off the hook."

"What?! Aw, c'mon! That was payback, my friend. Pay. Back." I replied.

"Nah, I don't think so." Jenny said, shaking her head.

"Hokuht." I muttered.  
"**Retard."**

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"What you just said."

"I didn't say anything."

Jenny watched me carefully. I only returned the stare.

"Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare." I said, laughing.

"You're retarded." Jenny said, sighing.

"I know, and I enjoy every moment of it." I grinned.

Fox came up next to me. "You know a lot of stuff, it's kinda scary."

"I'm addicted I guess…and I learn fast." I replied.

"Better watch it Slip, or you're stuck on the Great Fox." Falco said.

"I will not! Fox, make Falco stop!" Slippy cried.

I snorted with laughter trying to hold it in. Unable to do so, I burst out laughing and tearing up.

"What's so funny?" Fox asked.

"Eheh, funny joke I remembered." I lied, avoiding looking at Slippy. I think he caught on to the whole "I hate Slippy" aspect of me.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"It's nine o'clock Cornerian time, so I think it's time for some shut eye." Fox said, looking at his communicator.

"Really? Nine?" I asked. Time flew by fast today…

"Yeah. You guys know where your room is right?" Fox asked.

Jenny nodded.

"Alright, we'll see you in the morning. Night guys." Fox waved, heading out.

"Good night." I replied. Falco and Slippy replied with their own "nights," leaving me and Jenny alone.

"Well, shall we?" I asked.

"Yeah, c'mon, this way oh clueless wonder." Jenny said, pushing me out.

"Hey! I'm not that clueless!" I protested. Jenny only shook her head as she somehow managed to lead me to our rooms.

"You alright?" I asked her as we sat on our beds.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Jenny replied.

"Same here…today was fun though…actually getting to shoot lasers and stuff." I said, falling back onto the bed.

"Mm…" Jenny replied.

"And the Arwings are amazing! Jen, you gotta try piloting one! They're so easy and fun and epic!" I exclaimed.

Jenny didn't reply.

I looked up and saw her already asleep.

"Dang, she's a fast sleeper…" I muttered, then fell into a nice, deep, relaxing sleep of my own.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

**Alright, so I hoped you liked this chapter!**

**I'm kinda nervous about this story, to tell you the truth. **

**Usually I have a manuscript that I read off of as I type, but I tried this new approach…and idk if it's doing well…**

**Anyway, yeah, the arwing sim wasn't the best part, I know…**

**(don't liez, I can seez it in ur face…)**

**So, yeah…tell me if I can improve on anything…anything at all…it would be very much appreciated!**

**TELL ME IN REVIEWS PLEASE! XD**


	7. Pranks and Orange Goop

**Konichiwa!**

**Alright, a lot of people said that Miracle didn't have a lot of trouble with the arwing flight and such…and a lot of other readers just didn't say anything about it, I bet**

**Anyway, there is a reason I had it planned out like that.  
But if I told you, it would be spoiling and such and such…**

**^^; I know, Error-ish on my part…my bad!**

**Anyway, I would also like to say Arigatou Gozaimasu (or thank you very much) for the reviews guys! It's really helping me and supporting me XD**

**So anyway, Thanks, and the plot shall thicken!!!**

**XD ONWARD!!!**

How many of you hate those dreams that made no sense?

Or the dreams that seem like something kick ass important, but you don't remember it in the morning? Like, you know something happened, but you can't recall it?

That feeling I hate sooo much…because I don't remember a single detail about my dream last night…I know it was important…but my mind said "Screw it, it isn't."

My mind hates me…

---

Jenny and I woke up at the same time, me somewhat groggy and Jenny was refreshed and good.

"Morning Miracle." Jenny said, stretching.

I replied with a grunt. I'm not a morning person at all.

"Stop being such a sour puss. How was your first real night on the Great Fox?" Jenny asked. I looked at her.

"The first two weeks didn't count?" I said, not bothering to stand up, rather just turning over and covering my face with the blankets. Jenny, however, didn't want me to sleep an extra hour, or five minutes, as she yanked the covers off of me and splashed ice water onto me.

"AH! JENNY! GET OFF!"I yelled at her, jumping into the bathroom and turning on the hot water. I just stood there, fully clothed and shivering.

"It got you up, didn't it?" Jenny said, poking her head through the door.

"Jen, how did you get a bucket…and cold water?" I asked, my teeth chattering.

"Someone." Jenny replied, grinning. I glared at her.

"If you don't tell me, all revenge is upon you." I said darkly.

"Slippy." Jenny replied shortly. I chuckled darkly as I stepped out.

"Oh Miracle, don't do anything to the poor guy!" Jenny said, noting my anger.

"Oh, I'm not going to do anything…" I said out loud, and quickly added a small "yet."

Jenny went and got me a dry outfit, and I went to find some form of towel. We heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" I called.

"It's Krystal, can I come in?" Krystal called through the door.

"Sure, come on in." Jenny said, handing me some jeans and a shirt.

"What was that scream earlier?" Krystal asked, sitting on a chair next to Jenny's bed.

I quickly changed, and wrapped a towel around my shoulder. "Ask Jenny or Slippy, because they decided to wake me up with ice water." I said, coming out.

Krystal stifled a laugh. "It's not funny when done to you." I muttered.

"But it's funny when done to other people." Jenny added.

"Ha. Ha." I mocked, whipping my head around so water would hit her. Jenny put her hands up to her face as a shield.

"Anyway, I came down to tell you girls breakfast is ready." Krystal said, standing up.

"Thanks Krystal. We'll be right there." I said, wringing my hair out.

As she left, Jenny smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"You took your shower early today."

"…"

"Ow! Shit, the tables turned!"

"That's right you better run!"

---

Jenny and I arrived at the kitchen where there were plates of food on a table, and Fox, Falco and Krystal were standing, eating and talking.

"Where's Slippy?" I asked, taking a plate and piling food on top.

"He's still in the hanger, working on some invention of his." Fox replied.

"Great, enough time for me to set it up." I said, taking a bite out of what looked like pancakes.

"Set up what?" Fox asked.

"He and Jenny woke me up in a very unpleasant way. It's time for payback." I replied nonchalantly.

"Nothing too serious, I hope." Jenny said.

"Oh not at all." I said.

"Hey, let me help you with that Miracle. That little frog's goin get what he deserves. He's got lotsa payback stacked up with me, and I think it's time I evened the score." Falco said, already putting his dish away.

I was…excited, happy, nervous…uh, a lot of things. Mostly overjoyed.

"Sure! I could actually use the help!" I replied, grinning widely.

"Ok, now here's where I draw the line." Fox said, leaning on a counter.

:Aw, c'mon Foxie! A little trick or five won't hurt the guy!" Falco argued.

"Five?!" Fox exclaimed.

"Fine! Three!" Falco yelled.

"One Falco. Only One!" Fox said.

I was laughing hard. "I t-think Fox, th-that as the le-leader, y-you should be s-stopping us f-from doing this!"

"I got some stock against him too." he shrugged. I wiped tears from my eyes and stood up straight.

"Well then Falco. Let's go and get that little froggie and teach him a thing or two." I grinned.

---

"Wait, are you sure this'll work?" I asked.

We had set up our elaborate trap right outside the hanger doors leading into the hall. Falco and I were crouched behind a few crates in front of a corner.

"I'm sure! Trust me, Bill and I did this to Fox while we were at Katina a few years ago." Falco replied. I stared at our trap.

We placed a makeshift skateboard right outside the door, and on the path that it would take, we placed a few buckets full of honey, pillow feathers, and some orange goop that we had found in a place I won't say. And at the very end, was a nice big target that was spring loaded, so he would go backwards and crash back into the hanger.

"And Fox didn't get to hurt, right?" I asked.

"Nothing too serious." Falco replied.

I shrugged. The door whooshed open and Slippy came out, humming.

"3…2…" Falco counted down. Right before he said one, Slippy stepped on the board.

"Whaaaaaaaaa!" he yelled out. The honey fell onto him followed by the feathers, making him look like a green chicken. Then the orange goop fell onto him, somehow stopping the wheels on the board and making him fly to the target. It sprung him back all the way back through the door where we both head a loud crash.

I jumped up, actually worried about him because it looked like it hurt more than anything. Falco followed me and we peeked inside.

"…Slippy?" I asked hesitantly. "You in there?"

Some boxes shifted and Slippy sat up, blinking hard. "…what just happened?" he asked.

"That, my amphibian friend, was pay back." Falco replied.

"…what's this orange stuff?" he asked. Falco and I looked at each other.

"Uh…we'd um…rather not say…" I said, scratching my ear.

"It…smells like…spinach?" Slippy questioned, looking up at us.

"Sure, let's go with that." Falco replied. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…spinach that's orange!" I said.

"Anyway, I'm going to go shower." Slippy said. As he passed us, he managed to get me in a hug, and I was covered with feathers, honey and the orange goop.

"Ah! Slippy!" I yelled, at which he decided to run with his slow speed.

"That's not going to help you Slippy Toad! I will get you!" I cried at him.

Falco was laughing at me, so I returned the favor by giving him a hug. Of course, this was something I always wanted, in an enjoyable way. However, I think this was alright, seeing as how I got back at him for laughing at me.

"Aw c'mon! That wasn't cool!" he yelled, looking at the mess that we now shared.

"I didn't plan on this prank! I was going to dump boiling water on him but no!" I replied.

I left and headed back to my room and ran into Jenny, who was just leaving.

"Aw, Jenny! C'mere and give me a hug!" I said, stretching my arms out.

"No no no! Stay away from me!" Jenny cried, backing up. I didn't comply, and hugged her tightly.

"Aw, Miracle! I just took a shower!" Jenny said, looking at the mess I made on her.

"Oh well!" I waved at her. I quickly ran into the bathroom with another outfit. "I'm calling dibs first!" I yelled.

---

I stepped out of the bathroom cleaned of honey, feathers and spinach-scented goop.

"Ah, that was good." I said, rubbing my hair with a towel.

"Good, now it's my turn." Jenny said, standing up.

"Uh, make sure you scrub off that orange stuff." I warned.

"What is it anyway?" she asked, gathering her clothes.

"Erm…you don't want to know." I replied.

I walked out, and ran into Fox.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked.

"Er, ask Falco…he'd give you a better description…" I replied, wrapping the towel around my shoulders.

"I see…" Fox said. He looked at me suspiciously.

"What?" I asked, a little scared.

"Nothing, nothing." he replied, walking off.

I hope he doesn't try to get me…

---

I lounged in the rec room, browsing through the movies that they had. Most of it was either full out action movies, to romance dramas, to the regular comedy. I settled with comedy, seeing as how I hate the lovey-dovey stuff they call romance, and action movies were not something that I would enjoy at the moment.

"What are you watching?" Krystal asked, coming in.

"Ah, some comedy movie." I replied, sitting up so she could sit down.

"You've gotten pretty comfortable around here, haven't you?" she asked, sitting down.

"Heh, I guess I have. Well, I guess being obsessed with video games has it's perks and such." I replied.

Slippy came in, his hat still showing signs of honey and orange goop.

"Miracle…where did you guys find that orange stuff?" he asked.

"Er…what orange stuff?" I asked, slightly panicking.

"That orange stuff that you and Falco dumped on me." Slippy replied.

"Uhm…funny thing…" I stood up, backing up slightly.

"Go on."

"Erm, well, Falco and I found it um…" I stopped backing up as he came in front of the couch.

"Yeah?" Slippy prompted.

I took a quick breath, than ran towards him.

"AAAAAH!" he yelled, diving to the side. I quickly vaulted over the couch and stopped as I got to the door.

"You'll never catch me alive copper!" I yelled jokingly, then ran in a sprint towards the hanger.

The mess was still there, so I took the opportunity to take our sad excuse for a skateboard and get as much distance that I could from him…not that he could catch up anyway.

---

I ended up back in the rec room, Krystal was watching to movie I had picked earlier. Jenny was sitting a ways off, also watching.

"Any idea where Slippy is?" I asked.

"He left, but I think he ended up in his room." Krystal replied.

"Thanks." I said, sitting back down on the couch.

"He's going to get you back eventually." Jenny commented.

"I know. He won't get me again though." I replied, flashing her a cocky grin.

I didn't really think much about today, but it was fun, exciting, and full of opportunities for pay back. Oh well, I guess that's the only thing we can do out here in a ship going at warp speed for a different solar system all together. But hey, you gotta do something to pass the time. This sure did, because the time the movie was over, it was already nine PM. Time for more sleep and to think of better ways to get Slippy back.

**Well, this chapter was certainly fun to write…**

**XD Miracle will have many prank wars with the others, especially Slippy…**

**I guess they hate each other now…**

**And as for the mysterious orange goop…**

**well, we shall leave that up to your imagination…**

**but it's not jell-o, I'll tell you that much…**

**And all of the actiony stuff SHOULD be coming up in the next chapter…**

**^^; sorry it's taking so long, but I like to go a bit slow with stories in the beginning…**

**^^;**

**XD Pweeze review!!**


	8. Dun Dun DUUUUNN!

**XD Remember the Orange goop from last chapter?**

**I want to know what you guys thought what that orange goop was. Tell me in reviews please!**

**  
AH! Also!**

**I wish to point your attention to Vampire Countess' story "StarFox: Dawn of a New Warrior"  
****It's really good and really awesome, so I implore, beg, plead, go down on knees, write a song of asking, that you check out and review her story. It's really good, so I ask again, PLEASE go check it out and review it. If you love me, you would. If you hate me, you would go anyway. And if you're in the middle…you would defiantly go.  
**

**XD ONWARD!!!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The next day was uneventful, so I won't bore you with too many details, other than me having that damned dream that I can't remember…seriously, it's pissing me off. It's ominous and shit…and I can't freaking remember what it was…anyway…

---

Again I woke up to Jenny pouncing on me.

"Wakey wakey~!" she yelled, laughing.

I glared at her as I turned over onto my side and pulled the covers over my head. I was so close to actually remembering the dream, and maybe falling asleep would help me rememb-

"Miracle! We're arriving at Corneria today remember?!" Jenny yelled into my ear.

"What?!" I sat up, blinking sleep out of my eyes.

…crap, I'm fully awake now…no chance to remember that dream now…

"Today's the last day! I met up with Krystal earlier and she said we would drop out of warp around noon." Jenny explained.

"That's great. Now Jen…get off of my legs please." I said, staring at her.

"Oh, my bad. Anyway, hurry up and get dressed. It's ten o'clock right now." Jenny said, standing up.

"Wait, it's that late already?" I asked, stretching.

"Yeah, it is actually. Now c'mon and hurry up!" Jenny said, walking out.

I quickly changed in to jeans and a purple top. Scrounging around the closet, I found an old necklace of mine in one of my pockets. It was a simple thin gold chain with a small pendant with an opal in the center. It wasn't fancy, but apparently it was my mother's. I never wear it much, but today seemed like a good day more than anything.

I headed out and saw Slippy rounding the corner, so I quickly headed down an adjacent hallway, which lead me to the observatory deck. I decided to just hang out there for the time being, seeing as how I didn't want to run into Slippy anytime soon.

Jenny found me and hung on me.

"What to you want Jenny?" I asked, trying to look up.

"I am here to tell you that I…am bored." Jenny replied.

"And you hanging on me is making you less bored?" I asked. "Usually that's what I do."

"No, I'm still bored. What do you want to do?" Jenny asked, sitting next to me.

"I don't know. What time is it?" I asked back.

"Ten thirty." she replied.

"Oh Krazoa, I'm SO BORED!" I cried out.

"Same here." Jenny replied.

"…the game…" I muttered. Jenny tackled me furiously.

"Miracle!!! I can't believe it! I was winning!" she yelled, pinning me down on the ground.

I laughed out loud, trying to get the advantage. "I need to take someone down with me! You know that!" I cried out.

"Did I come in at a bad time?" we heard Falco say. We looked up and saw him leaning over the chair I was occupying beforehand.

I jumped up, making Jenny fall onto her side. "Not at all!" I replied.

Jenny tackled my legs, making me fall back onto her. "Ah! Let go!" I yelled, bending her arm backwards.

"Alright, alright! Uncle!" she exclaimed. I let go and stood back up.

"Anyway, what's up?" I asked, straightening out.

"We were looking for you guys. We got another message from the big dog, and he wants to meet you guys." Falco replied, looking at Jenny. "How'd you manage to do that?"

"Do what?" I asked.

"Twisting her arm."

"I got into a lot of fights back at the orphanage we lived at. The one foster family I had took me to a karate class and I shot through the belts." I replied, pulling Jenny up.

Falco lead the way to the bridge. I had a bounce to my step. This was epic. I get to see the bridge to the Great Fox. The bridge! Dude, that's epic.

"Yo Foxie! I brought our guests." Falco announced. I looked around. I looked just like the one in Assault. Only smaller…and it had a view screen. On the monitor was General Pepper, with a calm office background.

"Great timing Falco." Krystal said.

"I couldn't find them." Slippy whined as he came in.

"Slippy, we're right here." I said, tapping him on the head.

"Wha!" he cried out, jumping. Jenny and I burst out laughing, holding each other up.

"That wasn't funny!" he yelled.

"It is when it's done to somebody else." Jenny, Krystal and I replied simultaneously.

"If we could continue…" Fox interrupted. Jenny and I stood up straight.

"Sorry Fox…" we both muttered.

"So these are humans." Pepper said.

"Kinda rude there, sir." I said, looking him straight in the eyes…I think.

"Miracle!" Jenny nudged me in my ribs.

"Ow…" I rubbed the spot. Damn her elbows are sharp…

"Do you have any idea who you just said that to?" Pepper asked angrily.

"General Pepper, commander of all Cornerian Forces. Hired Star Fox during the war with Andross when the armies were overwhelmed, and during the Sauria crisis…and the battle with Oikonney before the Aparoid invasion.... Wait, weren't you infected by the Aparoids a while ago?" I relayed.

"Shit she's good." Falco said, taking a seat.

"I told you General. They know almost every aspect of Lylat out there." Fox said.

I couldn't tell if Pepper was either frightened by the knowledge that I had…or if he was mildly shocked.

"Well…she did know who she just said that to." Falco said, leaning back.

"Well! He asked! I just answered! I can't help it if I know all of this!" I replied, crossing my arms. Jenny placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Easy girl." she said.

"I'm not a…I'm not going to finish that statement." I muttered, seeing as how everyone had all eyes on me.

"Anyway, what did you want with us?" I asked Fox.

"Right. I kinda wanted to introduce you guys to General Pepper…but I guess you already know him." Fox replied, scratching the back of his head.

"However, I do not know them." Pepper said.

"Right. The one that was speaking before was Miracle. And the one next to her is Jenny." Krystal said.

"Nice to officially meet you." I said, bowing.

"What about last names?" Pepper asked.

"Exc-" Jenny covered my mouth quickly. Good move too.

"We don't have last names sir. We're orphans back on Earth." Jenny said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Pepper said.

I bit Jenny's hand to get it away from me.

"Ow!" she cried. I crossed my arms and looked away with a grumpy look on my face.

"That reminds me of a certain someone." Fox said, looking pointedly at Falco.

"Whatever." Falco and I said in stereo. The others burst out laughing as Falco and I made quick eye contact and looked away.

"Ah, you should be dropping out of warp soon, so we'll meet in person when you land." Pepper said.

"Right, we'll be there soon General." Fox said. Pepper nodded, and the screen went blank.

Fox looked at me.

"If you're going to go off on my manners or lack there of, don't worry, I'm totally on that." I said, waving and walking out.

---

I headed for my room, shutting the door behind me. That wasn't how I wanted that particular conversation to go. So, I left the room after going in for no reason, and headed to my now deemed favorite place, the observatory deck. I have no idea why, but it's very relaxing looking into space.

---

After about an hour, I was found by Krystal.

"Hey Miracle. We're all looking for you." she said. I waved a hand in response.

"Alright." I said, playing with my necklace.

"You alright? You seem pretty upset." Krystal said, standing next to me.

"I'm…fine." I hesitated.

"Want to talk about it?" Krystal asked.

"I'm fine."

"That's not what your thought patterns are telling me."

"…I hate telepathy…"

"No you don't."

"…" I sighed and crossed my free arm over my chest. "Well…"

"If you don't want to talk about it, I understand." Krystal said.

"No, I think I should talk to someone other than Jenny about this…" I sighed again.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well…Pepper asked for our last names…and Jenny and I don't have one, ya know…and usually I have no problem with that…" I explained.

"But something must've struck a nerve today, correct?" Krystal asked.

"I guess…" I replied. "I think it's just a little stress."

"You gonna be ok?" she asked. I nodded quickly and smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Good, now we got to head to the hanger. We're heading to a Cornerian Defense port where General Pepper is waiting for us." Krystal said, heading to the door. I quickly followed, because I had no idea where it was.

---

"Everyone here?" Fox asked. We all looked at him.

"Fox, it's only us six." Jenny said.

"Right, right. Anyway, we're going to break through the atmosphere in a second, so after that, it should only be a few minutes until we touch down." Fox explained to Jenny and I. We both nodded.

The ship jerk, and Jenny and I fell over.

"You guys ok?" Slippy asked. I looked up at him. The little toad was laughing! I stood up, trying my best to stay calm.

…which didn't always work with me. In a second, I managed to grab his arm and twist it like I did Jenny.

"Ah! I give! Mercy, mercy!" Slippy cried out. I dropped his arm.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"Payback." I replied.

"For what?!"

"I'm not saying anything."

"That's not fair!"

"Yeah it is."

"No it's not!"

"Give me one reason why."

"Guys! Seriously, easy." Fox said, stepping between us. Jenny pulled me backwards.

"Jeeze, act your age." Jenny said.

"It's not normal for a kid to retaliate and get payback?" I replied stubbornly.

"You're sixteen."

"I may be a teenager, but I act like a little kid you know that."

"I know, but at least TRY."

"Fine." I muttered, sitting cross-legged on the ground. Jenny patted me on the head.

"There there." she said. I looked up at her.

"I could do and say so much to you right now…" I threatened. Jenny only looked at me with this peaceful face. She knew I wasn't going to do anything. Damn…

I hadn't realized, but after a few minutes, we had landed at the base. I stood back up and stretched quickly.

"Excited?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, I want to see what Corneria looks like." I replied.

"Good, 'cause you're gonna get a good look at it." Falco said.

The hanger doors opened and Fox lead the way out. Solar's bright rays hit and reflected off the tall skyscrapers.

"Are the repairs from the Aparoid Invasion already complete?" I asked, looking around.

"Yeah, well, it's not all done, but we're getting there." Slippy replied. I nodded absentmindedly.

We were met by General Pepper and a group of armed soldiers, about twenty. I watched them with one eye, while Jenny was getting closer to me. I could tell she was a bit nervous.

"Welcome back Team StarFox." Pepper said.

"Thank you General." Fox replied.

"Why are they armed?" I asked, my hands behind my head.

"Miracle!" Fox exclaimed.

"Hey I really wanna know! I mean, we're two teenagers totally unarmed within the presence of StarFox, best mercenaries of Lylat. I don't see how we could be considered a threat." I shrugged.

"She's got a point there General." Krystal said, speaking up.

Pepper looked a little…pissed isn't going to cover it. However, he did manage to catch my point, because he waved his hand, and the group dispersed.

"Follow me." Pepper said, leading the way to a large building, one I didn't recognize.

As I pondered what building it could've been, Krystal pulled me to the back of the group.

"Are you ok? I know what you told me before…but you're acting…aggressive." Krystal said. I looked up at the older vixen.

"I…yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it." I said. Any second now sh-

"You're lying." she said bluntly.

Damn, telepaths are good…

"Well, I've been having this dream lately…and I know it's something really important…I just can't remember it when I wake up." I confessed.

"Maybe it's some repressed memories?" Krystal asked.

"I have no clue. But I know it's really important…I just can't remember it…and it's really pissing me off." I muttered.

"C'mon you two!" Falco yelled. We hadn't realized we were so far behind. We met up with them just as they got to the door.

"Man you girls are slow." Falco said as we got into earshot.

"Sorry!" I apologized, going to Jenny. "That was close…we almost took Slippy's job." I muttered in her ear. She let out a stifled laugh.

"Sorry to ask, but where are we headed General?" Fox asked.

"Going to get some questions answered. Pepper replied, pushing a call button for an elevator.

I was too busy staring at everything while other people passing by were staring at us. I didn't care, or didn't mind. They were curious, just like I was. I doubt any of their video games featured hairless looking apes…

Out of the corner of my eyes, I caught a glimpse of a black wolf, looked around Krystal's age. He was practically wearing all black…hat, trench coat, pants, combat boots…the only things that weren't black was his tee shirt, straps on his legs and across his chest that didn't look like it was only decoration, and sunglasses. I stared at him for a good minute before he realized I was. He looked back at me quickly and walked out. Jenny pulled on me as the elevator was closing.

"You ok? You're spacing out." Fox said. I leaned on the elevator wall, careful not to push any buttons.

"I'm fine, seriously. It's just…dude, Lylat's a lot better than what the game has shown me. It's…epic. Awesome. Heh, I'm just really excited, I guess." I said, grinning widely. None of that was a lie…I think…

WE reached our floor and filed out, Pepper first. He led us into an office, and I assumed it was his.

"Please, take a seat." he motioned to the seats in front of the desk while taking the one behind it. As I looked around, none of the pictures were of him.

"I'm sorry to say this General Pepper…but do you not trust us enough to go into your office?" I asked bluntly. Slippy and Falco stared at me, while Fox was just in plain shock.

"Miracle!" Jenny hissed, once again slapping me upside the head.

"What?! I'm only asking! I mean, c'mon. None of these pictures have anybody looking remotely at all like him." I said, motioning. After a quick second of thought, I quickly muttered "Sorry, sir."

"It's alright. This isn't my office, you're correct. But it's not a question of trust." Pepper replied, sighing.

"Anyway, you had some questions for us?" Jenny asked, cutting me off before I could even utter a single sound.

"Right, just some basic classification questions and such." Pepper said, taking out a pad of paper and pen.

"Go ahead and shoot." I said, leaning back.

"Names."

"Miracle."

"Jenny."

"Planet of origin."

"Earth."

"Species."

"Human."

"Erm, sorry to interrupt again sir…" I quickly said. Fox and Krystal only looked at me. I think they were too shocked from before to respond with more shock.

"Yes, what is it Miracle?" Pepper said, staring me down with I think he meant to be kind eyes. They scared the shit out of me.

"Well…back on Earth, Jenny and I are orphaned. What would we do out here in Corneria?" I asked. Jenny nodded.

"StarFox has already alerted me of the situation back on Earth should you return, and it is safer if you stay here…under their supervision." Pepper said. "You'd be ok with that, right Fox?"

"O-of course General. We don't mind at all." Fox said, nodding his head.

"Really? I mean, really, really?" I asked, slightly shocked. I thought they were going to drop us off in some orphanage here or something…this was something beyond my wildest dreams.

"Yes, really, really." Krystal said. Jenny had to hold me down so I wouldn't tackle and hug Pepper, I was that happy.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked a little startled.

"Trust me, she can get a lot worse." Jenny sighed, sitting on me so I couldn't move. I didn't care. I was going to get to stay with StarFox!

…now if only I could actually remember that stupid dream…

________________________________________________________________________

**XD I think this is my longest chapter…**

**anyway, Miracle and Jenny get to stay in Lylat! Permanently!!  
****She's really pyshc-**

**Miracle: DUDE YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM!"**

…**see my point?**

**I realized something too…  
****Whatever anime I happen to be watching as I type this out…  
****determines how I write.**

**No, seriously.  
****  
Last few chapters, I have been watching Lucky Star. Notice how happy-go-lucky and upbeat and it's total nonsense is?**

**And this time…it's Code Geass R2…notice the seriousity of it until the end, where I started to listen to StarFox soundtracks…**

**huh, talk about outside influences…**

**  
anyway, Review please!! it's greatly appreciated!! XD**


	9. Who you?

**So…haha after realizing what powers outside influences have on my writing…**

**I decided to see what Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya will do… ^^; **

**What? I like to experiment!! **

**XD ONWARD!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Again, I shall spare you the boring details after my little spazzing of being overjoyed with being able to stay with StarFox. All we did was answer questions that made no sense to me…

---

We finally got to leave, and it was somewhere around three.

"So, let's head back to the Great Fox." Slippy said as we walked out. I was looking around, trying to find the wolf I was staring at earlier. I spotted him leaving through a gate, and I started to follow.

"Miracle! Where ya goin?" Falco asked. I stopped and turned around.

"I just want to go tal-" I turned back around and saw he disappeared. "Damn…"

"Can it wait quickly? We want to show you two something first." Fox said, coming behind me and pushing me.

"Alright…" I muttered. Jenny took Fox's spot and continued to push me forward.

After we got to the Great Fox, Fox and Krystal lead us to a room full of tech and electronics.

"What's this room?" I asked.

"Tech Room." Slippy replied, giving me a subtle look that screamed "you're so stupid." I almost went and punched him.

"Here, so we can keep track of you guys, since you don't really know everything out here in the city. Your game of yours only showed the business district. The downtown and residential areas were left out." Fox said, tossing me and Jenny something. I caught mine, then dove to get Jenny's when I realized that she dropped it and I knew what it was.

"Dude…WRIST COMMUNICATORS!" I yelled excitedly. I handed Jenny hers and cradled mine like it was something really really fragile.

"Go ahead, they're yours." Krystal said. I grinned widely as I put it on my wrist. I small sting made me cringe in shock more than anything.

"What was that sting?" I asked, looking up.

"It's kinda like…identification. Only you can use that comm. now. It can tell us where you are, what's your status, like critical condition, sprains and such. It's very useful." Krystal said. Jenny slipped her on, letting out a small squeak as she felt the sting.

I grabbed her arm and dragged her out. "Thanks guys! I'm taking Jenny and heading out to the city!" I cried.

"Hey! Wait a sec! Miracle, let one of us go with you!" Fox yelled.

"Fine! But hurry up!" I whined. I really wanted to go out and see Corneria city.

To my utter shock and joy, Falco came up. "Alright, let's go already." he said. I grinned widely.

"Alright! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" I exclaimed, jumping excitedly. Jenny sighed, patting my shoulder.

"Calm down, before you hurt something…or someone." she said.

"I can't hurt something! Duh!" I said, walking ahead.

"Is she always like this?" Falco asked Jenny.

"Not always…but lately she's having weird mood swings, so I guess now it's considered normal." Jenny replied. I turned around and stuck my tongue out.

As we walked out of the gate, we heard a lot of gasps and such from passer-byers. And as soon as that stopped, we were suddenly horded by Lylatians, all trying to get a good look at us. Jenny, Falco and I had gotten separated.

"What the hell? Seriously, I'm suffocating here!" I yelled out loud, trying to get out. A lot of different questions were being yelled at me.

One such particular question that stuck to me was "Are you one of Andross' bioweapons?"

"WHAT?! Ok, no! There's no way in hell that I would be a creation of that dumbass scientist!" I yelled. I looked around, trying to find Falco and Jenny. Of course, I had to get out of this newly formed mosh pit to do so…

I really, really love my foster family for taking me to karate classes. I managed to jump up and hop from shoulder to shoulder out, landing outside the mob. I spotted Falco and Jenny a ways off, backing out of a group of people. I quickly joined them.

"You alright Miracle?" Jenny asked, her hair messed up. I smoothed out my hair, nodding.

"Any way we can avoid that again, Falco?" I asked.

"If we stick to alley ways." Falco replied. I frowned.

"Seriously? Ma-" I stopped as I saw the wolf I had seen before. For some reason, I really wanted to talk to him. I started to walk off and follow him.

"H-Hey! Miracle, get back here!" Jenny yelled.

I dodged by-standers, waving my hand with the comm. on it. "We got this! I'll be fine! See you later!" I yelled, running away to follow.

I saw him head into an alley, so I followed. "Hey! Wait up!" I called after him. He didn't slow down or acknowledge me in any way. I followed him, running up to catch him.

"Hey, didn't you hear me calling for you?" I asked, going in front of him. I couldn't see his eyes because of his sunglasses.

"No, I didn't." he replied in monotone. I frowned.

"Well, I was. I wanted to talk to you." I said, moving my hair from my face.

"About what? I don't even know you." he replied. His hat prevented me from seeing his face.

"That's just it! I want to meet you, introductions and all that." I replied.

"Then go find some other person, I'm not interested." he said.

"No way! You seem really interesting! I mean, a dude leaving a government building dressed in all black looks pretty suspicious to me." I explained.

"I see." he only said. Out of a hidden pocket he pulled out a packet of cigarettes and lighter.

"They have cigarettes out here?" I asked. He started to walk away with one in his mouth. I followed.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" he asked, turning onto a sidewalk.

"Like I said, I want to talk to you." I replied.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because…mm…to tell you the truth, I kinda had some…mm…something compelled me to talk to you." I confessed.

"Why me?" he asked again.

"I dunno…" I replied. We kept walking.

"Erm…so…what's your name?" I asked.

"You first." he said, staring forward.

"My name's Miracle." I replied.

"…Miracle…what?" he asked. I huffed.

"If I had a last name, I would've told you." I replied.

"…Wulfric…" he muttered.

"Hm?" I asked, not catching it.

"Name's Reano Wulfric." he said.

"Ah, well, nice to meet you Mr. Wulfric." I smiled.

"…Mister?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"How old are you?"

"I'm only sixteen." I replied. He didn't reply. "What?"

"…I'm only twenty." he finally said.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know!" I gasped, covering my mouth.

"I'm used to it." he said.

"No, really, I'm sorry!" I replied.

"It's alright." he said.

"No, really!" I exclaimed.

"It's alright." he repeated.

"No it's not!"

"…fine, what do you want me to say?" he asked, stopping and looking at me.

"Erm…" I stopped, wondering myself. Reano continued walking, and I quickly followed.

We remained silent until we got to a crossing section…a really busy crossing section. I was instantly horded with more people coming up and asking questions…which was really starting to piss me off. I once again got separated, only from Reano, and I tried to escape again. However, my last tactic failed miserably, and I managed to trip and fall on my face.

After a few minutes, I persuaded the mosh pit to leave me be…

I found Reano walking off. "Hey! Reano!" I called out. There was no way he couldn't hear that one. He stopped for a second, then kept walking.

"Wait! Reano! Hold on!" I cried out. I ran after him as he turned a corner. I followed and crashed into him when I went around the corner.

"Ow! Warn a girl next time!" I cried, rubbing my face. He didn't reply, but the atmosphere around him seemed…tense…troubled…angry.

"Reano Wulfric, you're under arrest!" I heard someone yell. I looked up. Five Cornerian soldiers stood lined up, pointing blasters at us. I froze.

Wait one second…the new friend…person, I just met…is a wanted criminal?

"What did you do?!" I cried. I heard weapons shift and I turned around. Two guns were pointed at me now. "What did I do?!"

"You're charged with Treason! How do you plead?" one soldier yelled. Reano just stood there.

"Say something!" I hissed at him. He looked down at me.

"Why?" he asked. I stared at him.

"Why? WHY?! Because, if you don't, they're going to SHOOT US!" I yelled at him.

"Unknown alien, stand down!" a solider called out.

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that!" I yelled, holding up a fist. I squeaked as a laser came past me. "Don't you know it's dangerous to have guns off safety?!" I yelled. The soldiers only looked at me like I was some sort of freak.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop staring. Didn't your mothers tell you it was impolite to stare at a lady?" I said, crossing my arms. I looked up at Reano. "How do we get out of this?"

Reano looked at me, then the soldiers. And for some reason, I knew he had thought of something. Something…that I didn't want to happen.

"Hey, look. I'm with StarFox, and I'm going to take him." I said, stepping forward.

"You? With StarFox? Stop lying and put your hands up." the middle soldier said.

"I am! Seriously! I was on the Great Fox for two weeks! We just got here!" I said.

"Put your hands up!" they yelled again.

"Look, I can contact Falco right now! Seriously, I'm innocent here!" I cried. They only aimed all of their guns at me.

"Look! Forget this, I'm contacting them now!" I yelled, pushing a button on the comm.. A list came up, with the Great Fox, Fox, Krystal, Slippy, Falco, and Jenny. I selected Fox, since he might be a bit calmer.

"Miracle? Where are you? Falco said you ran off without telling him where you were going!" Fox yelled. I hung my head. I choose the wrong person…

"I'm fine, I'm still in Corneria City, if that helps. But uh…well, uhm…some soldiers spotted me and think that I'm some fugitive or something like that." I said, looking between Fox on the screen and the five soldiers, who had aimed their blasters at us.

'Something li-…" Fox stopped to sigh.

"I'm sorry! I know, I screwed up! I mean, c'mon! I do that! I'm a teenager! Who had no proper raising!" I cried, admitting to anything to calm him down.

"But please, PLEASE help us out of this stupid mess!" I pleaded. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the soldiers advancing.

I saw Reano smirking, and I grew uncomfortable. "Reano…don't do anything…wait." I said, inching closer to him. His smirk only grew wider.

"Hey Miracle. Show them the screen." Fox said. I nodded, and went forward and went to who I thought was the higher up there.

"Fox wants to talk to you." I said, standing in front of him. The soldier looked at me strangely, and I only shrugged. Fox said some weird commands that I didn't understand, and within a few minutes, the soldiers backed up, saluted, yelled "yes sir!" and walked off. I looked back down at the screen to Fox.

"What'd you say to them?"

"You didn't understand any of that?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Basic military and commands. Don't worry, they recognized that you're with us now." Fox explained. I nodded. I saw Reano heading back down the street, and I quickly followed.

"Wait, Reano! What was that all about?" I asked, stopping in front of him.

"What was what about?" he asked, looking down at me innocently.

"We were almost killed back there! Tell me!" I said, stomping my foot down.

"I'll tell you next time." Reano replied, starting to head back into the opposite direction. I stood still for a few seconds before I realized what he said.

"N-next time? When am I going to meet you again?" I asked. Reano only waved his hand behind him as he left.

I stood for a few minutes before starting to head back to the Great Fox. I was a decent ways away, so I quickened my pace, all the while still looking at the scenery. They certainly did fix up the city after the aparoid invasion. The buildings were repaired good as new, the suspended streets were nearly completed, and the news screen showed the different progresses of each planet.

Corneria was almost complete, Fortuna was done, but they were looking around Oikonney's base.

Fichina was back to a more inhabitable environment with a working climate control center and a second one in construction.

Meteo was being scanned and analyzed for a topographical map of some kind as well as looking into Pigma's base there.

Sauria was better, since only the Walled City was attacked (thank Krazoa it wasn't Thorntail Hollow, heaven forbid it had decent defenses).

And the Sargasso Space Region was now under Cornerian Army.

After a few minutes, I had reached the Great Fox, and spotted Falco and Jenny ahead of me.

"Falco! Jenny!" I called. They stopped to turn around. Falco had this really pissed off expression on his face.

"Where'd you go?" he asked as I came up.

"I went around Corneria. Was that so bad?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"It would've helped if you had told me where you were going, right?" Falco asked, tapping his foot.

"Well, excuse me! I don't know street names and such, ya know." I replied, copying him. Jenny snickered as Falco scoffed. I imitated him again.

"Alright, next time, I'm keeping you right next to me so you don't have a run-in with the army again." Falco said, crossing his arms and looking at me sternly.

"Hey, now that wasn't my fault! They thought the guy I started to talk to was some traitor, and I was some alien that wanted to take over Lylat!" I yelled.

"Traitor? What was the guy's name?" Falco asked, changing his demeanor to one of questioning.

"Uh…Reano…something…er…Wulfric." I replied after some thought. Falco only muttered something. Jenny shook her head.

"What?" I asked.

"You attract too much trouble to yourself."

"I don't do it on purpose, you know that."

"Why do I not believe you…"

"That's cruel."

"Will you two cut it out and get in here already?" Falco yelled.

"Sorry…" Jenny and I muttered as we followed him in, pushing each other around jokingly as we did.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Hey Guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**Band camp started up again, and it's long hours and early hours, so I don't get to stay in as late as I usually do to get these done. ^^;**

**Anyway, yeah, I finished this the first day I DIDN'T have wifi…because my grandma's house doesn't have any…if at all, I have to go out to a hotel that does…but I can't drive yet, so, that's a fail…**

**Anyway, I also did the next chapter…but its not all of the way done…so that sucks…**

**Oh well…**

**At least I have it almost there, right?**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! XD**

**(btw, how'd the story come out with the Haruhi thing?)**


	10. misbehaving and shopping

**Hey y'all!!**

**See, this is what boredom will do…**

**However, I don't have the wifi until when I DO post this to do anything…**

**So sorry guys, if I didn't reply to some messages and such, yeah?**

**Anyway, this time, I decided to just let the ideas flow through the fingers, onto the keyboard, into the document.**

**Who knows?**

**It might actually turn out well! =P**

**(Fat chance, I know)**

**ONWARD!!! XD**

**________________________________________________________________________**

After my little fiasco with Reano and the Cornerian Army, I decided to head into my room for some time on the laptop to see if I could stave off any boredom. And miraculously (oh, haha, a pun), I had discovered that I could indeed surf the web, and I could access Cornerian websites. The first one I found was a news website. And what threw me for a loop was that Jenny's and mine's picture was blown up on it, with a huge headline…

"A NEW ALIEN SPECIES! WHAT ARE THEIR INTENTIONS IN LYLAT?"

I scoffed. "Our intentions are to blend in and have a better life than the one we had on earth." I said to no one.

I continued to read the article…and a lot of it was bullshit. They said that Jenny and I were "Bio-weapons the army created to fight wars" and that "we were going to enslave them all," or my favorite "they run rampant and create chaos in the safe streets of Corneria City."

After a while, I shut the laptop off and got my iPod. I let it play as I grabbed the GameCube controller and clicked the On button. Time to see if I can get a new high score in the shortest amount of time as possible. I watched the opening cut scene and listened to my music, and soon fell into my own little world of "tap the A button and hope I shoot straight."

---

Two hours later, I sighed in defeat. I got a new high score…but it wasn't the shortest time. A second later,, a knock came from the door.

"C'mon in." I called, winding up the controller and turning off the iPod. Krystal came in, a blank expression on her face.

"Hey Krystal, what's up?" I asked, sitting on the bed and motioning for her to sit. After a few seconds, she joined.

"Fox told me what happened." She said after a few minutes. I sighed.

"Am I in trouble or something?" I asked, looking down.

"No, not at all. Well, not with me. I'm actually proud that you had the brains to contact Fox." Krystal said, giving me a small smile.

"Thanks. Well, it was either that, get blasted to bits, or get arrested. I didn't want the last two, really." I replied, returning the smile. I stood up and stretched. "What time is it?" I asked.

"It's five. I actually also came in to tell you that we're going out to the city for dinner tonight and was wondering if you wanted to join us." Krystal replied.

"Sure, I'd love to. Is Jenny going too?" I asked.

"Yeah, she is. Now, c'mon, everyone is outside waiting." Krystal said, standing up. I followed her out to the hanger, where the others were waiting in a small cluster.

"Took you guys long enough. Let's go already before we get stuck in traffic." Falco said.

"Calm down Falco, we've got plenty of time." Fox said. He walked over to a corner of the hanger, and within a few seconds, I heard some humming sound and saw a vehicle come out. "Come on in!" Fox called.

Jenny and I stared at each other as Slippy and Falco went towards it.

"Something wrong girls?" Krystal asked from behind us.

"Nothing." We both replied in stereo.

As Krystal walked ahead, I whispered to Jenny "I know Fox has phenomenal flight skills…but what about driving skills?" Jenny only shrugged.

---

Fox was actually a very good driver. We managed to get to where we wanted to go without any damages to anything around us. We had arrived at some what seemed to be fancy restaurant.

"Alright guys, Falco, don't smartass the waiters again." Fox said as he locked the car.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Falco exclaimed as we entered.

"Your idea of 'nothing' is different than most peoples Falco." Krystal said. A panther dressed in waiter attire came up and led us to our seats. Jenny and I received many, many looks from other patrons as we passed, and the entire restaurant went silent.

I quickly grew irritated and said loudly "Why'd it get so quiet?" Everyone started to talk again, but I think it was more in trying to figure out what we were. As we sat down, I turned to Fox.

"Are we going to be ogled at the entire time, or will it eventually seem like we're not but we got used to it?"

Fox laughed a bit. "No, don't worry. Apparently they're going to hold a press conference to introduce you two to Lylat."

"Great…" I muttered sarcastically, dropping my head onto the table. Jenny laughed a bit as she patted me.

---

The dinner was enjoyable, other than being stared at as people left. All of the food was still the same as Earth. And just as delicious.

"Stop stuffing your face!" Jenny started to scold me. I only shrugged.

"We don't get this kind of food back home, so sue me!" I said, leaning back.

"We're glad you could enjoy it." The same waiter said, picking up our empty plates and bowls. We all said our thanks as he left.

"So, what now?" Slippy asked. "We still got some time to kill."

"Why don't I take the girls out to go shopping for some clothes while you guys go out and have some fun?" Krystal suggested.

"Great idea Krys." Fox said. I made a face.

"Clothes shopping…" I shuddered.

"What's wrong with that?" Krystal asked.

"I don't really shop for clothes…I'd much rather shop electronics and such." I replied.

"You're such a tomboy." Jenny said, shaking her head.

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing." I commented.

"With you, you know it is." Jenny replied. I only shrugged it off.

"Well, come on you two. We're heading out before all the shops close." Krystal said, standing up. Everyone else followed suit and got out of the booth we were in. Jenny and I followed Krystal out as Fox and Falco paid. Krystal led us out and to a small store. "So, what sizes do you wear?" she asked.

"Uh…we're mediums." I replied. Jenny nodded in approval.

Krystal managed to wander to some area where she disappeared from our view, only to come back with an armful of clothes for us to try out.

"So…much…" I gasped.

"Well, you guys only do have a few outfits. Time to expand it all out." She shrugged. Jenny and I grabbed some clothes and went into the changing rooms. I noticed that we would have to do some quick stitch jobs as I pulled on a pair of jeans. Krystal managed to find some short skirts that we could wear some jeans under, shorts, some really nice tops and jackets. They looked pretty good on me.

After we tried them out and Krystal paid, we walked around and stopped at a coffee shop.

"So, how's Corneria so far?" Krystal asked.

"Well, we've been horded and mosh-pitted a few times already, but that's understandable. But other than that, it's been great! A lot of familiar sights and such." I replied, stretching my arms out.

"I'd agree. It's so much like Earth, it feels like we never left." Jenny said. I nodded.

"That's goo-" a beeping from our communicators cut us off.

"Hey girls, sorry to interrupt, but we got a mission." Fox said.

"Wait, weren't you guys on vacation?" I asked.

"Emergency situations come up too many times." Krystal said, sighing.

"Hurry up to the Great Fox, we'll be taking off as soon as you guys get here." Fox said, cutting the link.

---

We had taken a automated cab back, and were up into the hanger within minutes. Jenny and I rushed off to go drop off our bags and raced back into a briefing room.

"Just in time. You guys have fun?" Falco asked.

"Fun as is, shopping? Nah, not really." I huffed. General Pepper appeared in a hologram in the middle of the room.

"We're getting right to the chase. We need you to head out to Zoness and check on some activity on the surface." Pepper said quickly, looking down at what I assumed were papers.

"From what I've heard, that planet's being cleaned up, and is almost done, right? Only a few traces of any pollution left in the waters?" I asked, scratching my ear.

"Yeah, it's almost gone. The only areas left are where Andross occupied." Falco replied.

"So maybe that's where the activity is coming from? And why does StarFox have to check it out? Why not the Cornerian Army, since they should have jurisdiction out there, right?" I continued to ask.

"The army is still too spread thin from the Aparoid invasion to have a team or unit head out." Pepper said, staring me down. I returned the look confidently.

"I'm sorry, General…but the army is weak. I suggest a stronger and stricter training regime for new recruits." I said.

"Miracle!" Jenny slapped me upside the head…a lot harder than any of the previous times.

"What?! You saw how bad it was during the Aparoid invasion! Even Beltino said that one freakin' Aparoid destroyed an entire fleet!" I cried. After a few seconds, I sighed. "Sorry…I'll just shut up now…" I stepped back and leaned on the wall farthest away to keep attention to me at a minimum.

After a few minutes, they got the rest of the details and Pepper's image disappeared. Falco came up in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"…you, kid, got guts." he said. I gave him a small smile.

"I only speak the truth." I replied.

"Miracle, can I talk to you really fast? Slippy, start up the warp so we can get there on time." Fox said.

"Yes Fox." Slippy and I said at the same time. I leaned forward and went up to him. "Yea?"

"I...I…I don't even know where to start." Fox said after a few minutes.

"Go ahead, deal out any punishment you got, I can take it." I sighed sadly.

"I'm not going to do that. I am, however, going to ask how you can manage to know so much about Lylat's army." Fox said finally.

"Something on Earth, a website, gave a lot of info about you guys. You gotta understand, back there, you guys are all fictional characters." I replied.

"Right…" Fox said, sighing.

"I'm sorry if I'm stressing you out Fox, really. I'm just kinda…" I paused to think of a word that could describe me.

"It's alright, don't worry." he said before I could think of my word. I looked at him.

"Are you sure? I mean, that's the third time I've done that…and I didn't exactly be at the best behavior I should've…" I reflected.

"Don't worry, Pepper's gone through worse with Falco and me a few times." Fox said.

"Falco…and you? Ok, I understand Falco…but you?"

"Why look at me like that?"

"I wouldn't expect that from you, Fox McCloud, savior of Lylat and son of James McCloud."

"Thanks, I guess…"

"No problem."

Fox led me out of the room and back to my room.

"Get some rest, we'll be at Zoness tomorrow. We'll rebrief you before we get there." he said.

"Thanks Fox. Night." I said, heading in. Jenny was sitting on her bed, waiting for me.

"Hey Jen." I waved, grabbing a pair of pajamas and heading into the bathroom.

"Hey Miracle, you gotta watch how you act." she said. I leaned on the door jamb.

"Hey, I know, alright? I'm not some little kid that always has to be lectured, you know." I replied.

"I know, I'm just making sure you do." Jenny shrugged.

"And I appreciate it. Don't worry, I'll be fine." I said, heading back in to change.

Jenny muttered something, and I grabbed a towel and threw it at her. She glared at me as I went into the bathroom and changed. When I came out a few minutes later, she was already under the blankets and asleep. I scoffed quietly, getting under my sheets. A reflection of today went through my head and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

________________________________________________________________________

**XD so, this chapter came out PRETTY crappy, didn't it?**

**Don't lie for the sake of my low self esteem, I know it's god damn shitty XD**

**anyway…I really don't rememb-oh!**

**Ok, so yeah, Miracle acts like a little itch with a b don't she?**

**and they finally get some action!! XD yay!!!**

**anyway…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! XD**


	11. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**HEY GUYS!! MAJOR STOPPAGE GOING ON**

**No, I'm not PERMANETLY stopping the story, and I'm SUPER sorry for everyone who's waiting for the next chapter**

**I'm just REALLY busy.**

**I was GOING to try to type the next chapter but band and homework is getting in the way. And I'm truly sorry.  
I WILL WORK ON IT THIS WEEKEND HOPEFULLY I PROMISE**

**But no guarantees that it'll be up and ready…**

**I AM SO SORRY!!! .**

**I hope you guys understand!**

**ALSO!!**

**I started a colab with Zan Keeper, and as soon as he's ungrounded, we'll work out a few more kinks and put it up, I think under a new account for it.**

**AND ONE MORE THING!!**

**I totally understand that I was supposed to start working on The Black Fox666's story ****StarFox: School Times****.**

**Just give me a while as I work out my schedule, and school…**

**I PROMISE I'LL WORK HARDER FOR YOU GUYS!!!**

**Bye Mi~~~**

**Miracle: we'll be back soon!!**


	12. Mission to Zoness

**Hey everybody!**

**I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING  
"DAMN IT MIRAI FUCKING UPDATE YOUR CHAPTERS!!"  
You know what?! I HAD WRITERS BLOCK!!**

**So, hope you enjoy this chapter, and hey! If ur into Kingdom Hearts, you should go check out my other story ^^**

**XD ONWARD!!!**

* * *

You know something? I'm getting freakin' sick of that damn dream that keeps coming up EVERY night. I actually don't care if I remember anymore; it's driving me that insane. So, without further ado, we begin today's trials…

---

After another rude awakening once again from Jenny, I hopped into the shower after Jenny. When I came out, Jenny was in a new flight suit, with one for me on my bed. "Krystal." was all Jenny said when I looked at her questionably.

After dressing, and Jenny taking forever to get ready, I found myself along with the rest of the team and Jenny in the hanger.

"Alright, Pepper wanted us to check out a few hotspots planet side on Zoness. Most likely the areas you said earlier Miracle." Fox said.

"And, exactly how many of those spots are left?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"Three." Fox replied. I crossed my arms, thinking quickly.

"We'll be split up into three teams." Fox continued. "Krystal and Jenny, Slippy and I, an-"

"I get the brat that can shoot straight." Falco said, also crossing his arms. I looked at him quickly.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" I asked. Falco rubbed his beak with his finger, smirking. "…alright then…" I muttered quietly, still unsure.

"We'll be going using the two dual seated Arwings." Fox continued. Everyone nodded. "Make sure to get fully armed as well, blasters, ammo for any guns you'll be taking, grenades. Anything you deem necessary."

"Wait, you think it will be that extreme?!" Jenny asked quickly, starting to shake. I patted her on her back.

"Seriously, I doubt that we'll need that much stuff Jenny, calm down." I said loftily, glancing over to Fox sternly.

"R-right, its only precautions Jenny." Fox said quickly. After a quick briefing on the locations, we all hopped into the Arwings, taking off to Zoness. As I sat patiently…well, with little to none patience…actually…I felt chills going down my spine, a lot of them.

"Hey Falco…you ever get the chills before a mission?" I asked. He gave a quick glance back at me, before turning back to the controls.

"No, not really." He replied.

"Not even your first missions?"

"Nah, not really." he repeated. "Why, something the matter?" he asked

I sighed, shifting in my seat to get more comfortable. "I dunno…just have a really bad feeling about going out here, that's all." I replied. He didn't say anything back, which scared me a bit. In all of whatever I knew about StarFox, Falco had never been this quiet…

Moments later we landed on a small island near one of the spots. It was sweet relief to Jenny, who came stumbling over to me and holding onto my arm to steady herself.

"You don't look good…" I said to her. Which was true, I mean, her face was neon green…

"No, I'm not fine…I'm shaking terribly, and ugh…I feel sick to my stomach…" Jenny replied, sitting on the ground. I patted her head while laughing quietly to myself.

"Alright, we'll split up from here. Falco, you're heading south to southwest, Krystal, East." Fox said, giving them a visual with a mini holomap. I nodded quickly, looking at Falco, who was also nodding. A few minutes later, after everyone had gone to their ordered areas, Falco and I were standing in the entranceway of an abandoned base, blasters in hand.

"So…this is such a lovely place with a pleasant welcome." I said sarcastically, staring into the increasingly deep dark down the hallway.

"We've been through worse." Falco shrugged.

"I know…" I shuddered at the thought. He already had stepped inside the hallway, leaving me behind. I jumped and followed him, not admitting to the fact that…I was afraid really…

"Wait, so we're looking for anything suspicious?" I asked quickly, running up to him, noting a new hallway.

"Yeah, we need to see what's out here that's making this place show up as active." Falco replied.

"So…shouldn't we stop to see where that path goes to?" I asked, pointing behind us.

"We'll check this path out first. We'll check branching paths later." Falco said, continuing walking.

My head started to hurt, a vision passing in front of my eyes of the same building we were currently sleuthing in, going down the pathway I had mentioned just seconds ago.

"Falco…I seriously think that we should go that way…it's like something is telling me to go that way…" I said, stopping. Falco paused quickly, turning to look back at me.

"What?"

"I don't know, it's just really weird…" I paused. I put a finger to my mouth, thinking quickly. "Mmmm…the more I think about it, the more familiar it feels..."

"So…I guess we're going forward." Falco said loudly. I shook my head, turning around.

"You go ahead…I'm going to head this wa-AAH!" I screamed as a hand came onto my shoulder. Without thinking, I grabbed it and threw it over my shoulder...wait...that thing was wearing red...

A crash and whistling, sizzling sound shook me out of my thoughts as I rushed over and saw Falco sprawled against the floor, rubbing his head, then his arm, wincing, and going back to his head.

"What the hell was that for?!" he cried out. I jumped around nervously.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's just you came from behind out of nowhere! And I didn't know what to do, and...I was scared!" I cried out, hiding my face with my hands.

"Actually, kinda good thing you did that..." he muttered, standing up. I helped him up, giving him a look.

"Did I make you hit your head too hard?" I asked, looking at him. "How was flipping you a good thing?"

He merely pointed to a spot in the wall nearby, where there was a nice piece of melted metal letting off steam. As I looked, I realized that's where Falco's head was before I...well...yeah...

"So, I saved you from being someone's head shot?" I asked, turning to look down the hallway the shot came from.

"Yeah, no duh Sherlock."

"...you know Sherlock Holmes?"

"Who?"

"...never mind..."

I sighed, crouching on the ground. "So, was it a trap? Or what?" I asked, leaning on a wall. I felt slight vibrations through my back.

"Most likel-" Falco stopped as I shushed at him. He was going to talk again before I grabbed his beak and kept him quiet.

"There are vibrations going through the walls...and there's a high frequency pitch, most likely from electricity." I said, putting my hand back on the wall to feel the vibrations again. He followed my lead, nodding as he did.

"And we know there's someone still here." I nodded in agreement.

"Question is, why would they still be here? Hasn't it been a few years since Andross was even alive? And there are a lot of reconstruction projects out here; they were bound to be noticed." I stood up, looking down the corridor our mystery shooter shot from with caution.

"Hold on a sec, I'm going to tell Fox." Falco said. He headed back towards the entrance, probably to get some privacy...as if, I was the one who told him that stuff...I puffed some hair out of my face, letting it come back down before puffing again. Getting frustrated, I grabbed a hair tie from my wrist and pulled my hair back into a high pony tail. I gotta say, my hair grew a lot...it's near my knees at this point, even with my hair up as it is now...

Falco came back, a look of frustration on his face. "Our communication lines are being jammed. We're on our own." he muttered, stalking off ahead. I followed him, a hand resting on the blaster strapped to my leg. I definitely didn't like this place one bit.

"Hey Falco...where are we headed?" I asked after a few moments. He stopped, and once we looked around, realized we were at a fork. One led left, the other right.

"Maybe we should split up." he said, looking down each path.

"Yeah, right. After you said our comms are jammed, I'm going to go down some pathway in a dark supposed abandoned building-oh wait, it's not, we were shot at- and get lost. That's a funny joke Falco." I said quickly, for once voicing those fears.

"You'll be fine. You freakin' flipped me over your shoulder, and you can damn shoot straight better than Slippy. If you can do that, I'm pretty sure you can go down that way alone." Falco said. And without another word from him, or before I could retaliate, he headed down the left path. I huffed, not enjoying this one single damned bit, then headed to the right.

---

I swear, paranoia and dark, lonely corridors do NOT, in under ANY circumstance, mix AT ALL.

Five minutes into the corridor and I swear I can hear people talking down the distance. And bubbling liquids...and...uuugh that is just stuff I never want to hear again. I've been shuddering for the past four minutes and fifty nine seconds.

"I swear when I get my hands on Falco I'm going to skin him..." I muttered, hands securely wrapped around my blaster. I thought it was going to break...and I also realized I said "I swear" a lot...

I reached another fork, but the one on the right had a light at the end...how clichéd...but never the less, I went down that path, blaster and finger ready to hit anything that moved. I kept close to the walls, trying to move silently. But kinda hard to. There was broken glass everywhere from something that I couldn't find. I eventually reached the end, and surprise surprise, nothing was down there. Just an active security room...waiiiit a second...

"What the hell? Active?" I went in, looking around. Everything in there was totally computerized, but there were some monitors showing around the base. I sat down in a nearby chair, quickly scanning the control board. I found a microphone, and just as I did, I spotted Falco running past a camera. I couldn't pass up this window of opportunity...

"Hey Falco!" He jerked to a stop, looking around.

"Miracle? Where are you??"

"Up here!"

"What? Where is 'up here' exactly??" he asked, spinning around.

"Look up...more...ok! Now look to your right a few inches..." I directed, snickering all the while. Falco had on a really confused look.

"Whe-hey! That's a camera!" he cried, finally finding the camera.

"Yeah, no duh birdie. I'm in the security room. I can direct you here if you want." I replied, looking around from some map.

"Yea, sure. I've only gone a little way from when we split up." he replied.

"Oh, ok, so go back, go down my path, and then when you get to another fork, head right. I'm up ahead, just be careful of the glass." I rattled off. He nodded, and I saw him heading down that way. I shifted my attention to the control panel. Maybe I could find the main computer while I'm here waiting....

---

Falco came up in about three minutes. And my search wasn't going to well...

"DAMNIT!" I yelled, pounding the keys.

"Don't be violent to that stuff! We could still use it to our advantage!" Falco yelled, smacking me on the head.

"Don't you dare take Jenny's shtick!" I yelled at him.

"Whatever. So, can you find anything at all?" he asked.

"Nope. Trust me, I've tried." I replied, sighing. I started to type absentmindedly, not really looking at what I was entering.

"So, what now?"

"I think we should find the communication jammer and contact the others. If anything, we should hit one base at a time as a team...make it easier and faster in my opinion." I replied.

"True...you think you can find it on there?" Falco asked.

"If I can't find the stupid main computer, how do you expect me to find the jammer??" I questioned, waving to the screen with my hand.

"I don't know...wait, you did it!" he yelled.

"What?!" I cried, looking at what I did exactly. I had, during my absentminded typing, found the jammer, disabled it, and found the location of the three hotspots' main computers. I stared, mouth gaping open.

"How'd you do that?!"

"I-I don't know!!"

"Whatever you did, that certainly helps all of us!" Falco said. He turned away and established a link with Fox.

"Yo, Foxie! We go-"

"Not now Falco! We're kinda busy!" Fox yelled. We could clearly hear blaster fire, and Slippy screaming his head off as he tried to run away.

"What's going on over there?!" I yelled, standing next to Falco.

"Damnit...Slippy! This way! We triggered some remote alarm! There are sentry bots everywhere!" Fox yelled. The rate the lasers fired increased.

"Seriously? Ah crap! Hold on a sec..." I ran back to my seat, looking for any security codes I could find. I turned on my comm., linking up with R.O.B.

"R.O.B., can you access these main computers remotely from the Great Fox?" I asked quickly, realizing my paying attention to what I was doing was getting us nowhere...in fact, it was doing quite the opposite.

"Don't click that!" Falco yelled at me. "That's the self destruct sequ-"

"...oops..." I laughed nervously, twirling my hair on my finger as a large blaring soundfollowed by a voice announcing "Base Alpha through Charlie initiate self destruct sequence. Proceed to the nearest evacuation sight. T-minus one minute to explosion." I could literally feel Falco's fury and need for my death at this point.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he yelled at me.

"R.O.B., download any files you can access within one minute." I said into my comm..

"What did you guys do over there?!" I heard Fox and Krystal yell not two seconds later.

"I...kinda clicked the self destruct sequence...heheh..." I replied quietly. "But I got R.O.B. getting any info he can from the computers. And the sentry bots stopped following you Fox!" I added, hoping that would turn this negative around.

"T-minus thirty seconds to self destruct." The voice said, klaxons blaring loudly now.

"We gotta move NOW!" Falco yelled, pulling my arm and running down the halls. I righted myself and started running alongside him, slowly gaining the advantage over him.

"Last one out buys the other a burger!" I yelled as I passed him. We reached the fork, heading down the path.

"Fifteen seconds." The voice said loudly.

"You're gonna buy that burger!" Falco yelled, passing me. I pumped my legs faster as we spotted the exit, again with the light at the end of the tunnel cliché.

"Five...four...three..." The voice counted down. Falco and I sprinted quite literally for our damn lives, hoping we would at least be out the door and let the blast push us far enough away.

"One. Good Bye." The voice said. I ran out of the door first, Falco right on my heels. The middle of the base exploded, and we kept running. Cuz now there was a huge pillar of flames trying to get to us from the door.

"Falco! Miracle! Are you two alright?!" Fox yelled at us through our comms.. We responded with a yell as the force of the explosion through us through the air, into the water that was a quarter mile away.

I found the surface, gasping for breath as I floated. I turned and saw Falco surface, also gasping for breath, and wheezing.

"Did you land on your back?" I asked, still gasping. He only nodded. We heard a distant engine and looked up to see a hovering arwing with Krystal and Jenny in the cockpit. We waved at them and they spotted us. They came closer to the water so we could climb onto the wings. I gave them a thumbs up when we were on and they headed back to where our arwing was. Falco jumped off first, then I followed after Krystal landed. Jenny rushed out and tackled me to the ground as soon as I hit the dirt.

"DON'T YOU DARE SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!!" she yelled as she hugged me.

"Owwwww..." I muttered, trying to get up. We saw Fox's arwing come up a second later, landing haphazardly next to Krystal's. Slippy jumped out of the pilot's seat, with a slightly sick looking Fox right after him.

"You guys are all ok, right?" he asked. We all nodded our oks.

"Miracle..." he sighed after looking at me. I only looked down, sighing.

"Smart move on getting R.O.B. to download all of the data he could." he said. I looked up in shock.

"...what, I'm not in trouble for almost killing us?" I asked without thinking.

"You did more smart moves than life threatening." Fox said.

"B-bu-"

"Do you want to be in trouble?" Krystal asked. I quickly shut my mouth, shaking my head furiously.

"But how do you think she did Falco?" Fox asked.

"Not bad, saved me from..." we looked at each other quickly.

"DAMN IT!" we yelled.

"What's the matter?" Krystal asked, a confused look on her face, mirroring Fox's and Slippy's.

"There was someone in the base with us. Almost shot Falco." I replied.

"I bet he left when he heard the alarms go off..." Falco added.

"It would've been nice if we caught him...he would've been a suspect..." I muttered.

"Doesn't matter. We have to get back up to the Great Fox so we can look through that data." Fox waved his hand...paw... (don't ask me, I just usually say hand...but I don't know what to really call it...) off-handedly, climbing into the arwing first. Slippy followed him as Krystal and Jenny climbed into theirs.

"So...you think I did alright?" I asked as we walked towards the arwing. Falco glanced down at me before looking back up.

"You could say that." he only said. I paused, looking at him, before skipping passed him.

"We have to stop at a burger joint first." I said.

"What for...?" Falco asked, a questioning look on his face.

"You owe me a burger!" I said in a sing-song voice. He opened his beak, then let out a sigh.

"Fine...you tell ANYONE you beat me I kill you." he muttered darkly, a glint in his eyes.

"Don't worry! I won't tell!" I stuck my tongue out at him. We climbed into the arwing and flew away. When we got back to the Great Fox, I had a burger and fries in a bag in my hands.

* * *

**I'm thinking that people don't like my writing anymore...**

**so say other wise by reviewing!!**

**Seriously, review people. I am considering stopping any fanfiction I do because of lack of response...**

**Not here, but it links to here because of my deviantArt account having too many fucking damned silent watchers that don't look at my shit...**

**please review!**

**Miracle: Ignore her emo rant, she is brain-dead at the moment**


	13. Did he just say

**Soory for the super long update guys, I've just been so busy...I have three fanfictions up now, but with Band and it going to be Senior year and all, I really have to pack down on my grades if I want to get into the college that I want...**

**I know that's probably not the best excuse, seeing as how it's summer vacation...but I have three weeks or so free until I go back to band camp...so...^^;**

**I hope to update faster, I just hope that I can get on the computer to type this story...**

**ONWARD!**

When we got back, Falco split off to the training room, while I headed for the observatory deck. I wasn't surprised to see Jenny waiting for me.

"You gonna share those fries with me, aren't you?" she asked, more like told, me. I took the burger out and tossed her the bag. I sat down into one of the seats looking out, taking a large bite out of the cheeseburger. Mmm...it tasted really good, a lot better than the ones on Earth.

"So, how was your end of the mission?" Jenny asked, popping a fry in her mouth.

"It was alright. But it felt reaaally weird...like, somehow, I'd been there before." I replied, mouth full of burger. Man it was gooood...

"Seriously? You too?" Jenny cried out. I nodded, mildly surprised that Jenny experienced the same thing I did.

"But it was funky...I was on the computers...I knew the codes, the programs...all subconsciously... which really had Falc-Oh! I did save Falco's life though!" I smiled widely.

"Is that where the burger came from then? Saving his life?" Jenny asked me. I paused, mouth open to answer her question.

"uuuuuuuuuuuh..."

"Yea, she did. That's the answer she's looking for...RIGHT MIRACLE?" Falco said from behind me, putting me in a headlock.

"Y-yea! That's why and no other reason!" I choked out, mocking being in pain as I pulled Falco's arm off. Jenny watched us, a bemused smile on her face.

"What?" Falco and I asked in stereo.

"Fox did say you two have many similarities..." Jenny trailed off. I blushed quickly.

"So, what's Fox planning to do with the data we jacked anyway?" I asked, clearing my throat and hoping the red would leave my face.

"He sent it to Beltino's boys, but Beltino told us that when they got the data, it was totally locked up tight. It'll take a while before they can hack it." Falco replied.

"Damn...is it that hard of an encryption?" Jenny asked.

"Not too sure, but if anyone can crack it, they can." Just then, Fox and Krystal came in, each with a big smile on their faces.

"I don't like those smiles Fox..." Falco said, suspicion in his voice.

"It doesn't concern you yet Falco. Now, we've been thinking about this a long time now..." Fox started.

"And we remembered that you were both orphans." Krystal continued.

"Way to open old woun-ow!"

"Shut up and listen! Go ahead." (I'm assuming you know who said what and who got hit...)

"So, while we were in Corneria and you two were off exploring the city..." Fox started again.

"...we decided, not only to get you guys to become legal citizens of the Lylat system..." Krystal paused.

"But some of us would be adopting you guys." Fox finished.

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"SERIOUSLY?" Jenny and I cried out. I launched myself and tackle-hugged them, crying out "!"

"That's...wow! Thank you very much guys!" Jenny's grin was huge. I think mine was equally as big, but I can't see my own face. All I know was I was furiously hugging Fox and Krystal as a way to show my gratitude.

"Wait a sec Foxy...you said it didn't concern me...yet. How does that concern me now?" Falco asked cautiously.

"Well we're not going to adopt them both...no offence girls." Fox said quickly.

"None taken!" Me and Jenny chimed, me letting go of the two so I could rejoin Jenny as she ate my fries.

"...aaargh Fox you didn't!" Falco groaned.

"We had to Falco! Besides, with how Miracle and Slippy are almost always at each others throats, I couldn't have him do it." Krystal tried to reason. I jumped a little.

"So...?" Jenny and I asked.

"Let's welcome Jenny McCloud and Miracle Lombardi!"

I think I screamed.

I don't remember. All I do remember was running out and doing some form of gymnastics before ending up in the bridge...

Where General Pepper was looking urgent.

"Whoa! Hello General Pepper sir!" I greeted. I was too giddy to not really like him. He's cool in the game...not so much in real life.

"Miracle? Where are the others?" Pepper asked.

"Oh, they're at the observatory...I think. I kinda was running around like a madman...but I'll go get them!" I said excitedly, running back out. I passed Slippy, saying something along the lines of "Pepper's impatient he wants to talk to us."

I ran into Jenny, quite literally, when I turned a corner five seconds later. We both bounced off each other and fell backwards, me kinda skidding back before stopping.

"Are you two ok?" Fox asked, a bemused look on my face. I grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah...OH! Pepper wanted to talk to you guys!" I said quickly. "He looked kinda stressed." With the word "stressed," Fox, Krystal and Falco ran ahead. I stood up, brushing myself off before pulling Jenny to her feet. "Let's go." I said.

"Race you!" Jenny grinned, already running and about a good ten feet ahead of me.

"CHEATER!" I yelled, sprinting after her. With the speed I was going, I caught up with her a few seconds later, we were neck in neck...until Fox and the others were ahead of us. Jenny slowed down, but I kept going. I found an opening between Krystal and Fox, a small one, but better than nothing. I squeezed through, Jenny yelling something at me as I turned the corner, reaching the door to the bridge before everyone else...well, Slippy was already there. Fox, Krystal, Falco and Jenny came up, Jenny breathless.

"You...cheated...!" she gasped.

"I didn't get a ten foot head start." I grinned, not at all breathless.

"What's up General?" Fox asked.

"We can't get anywhere with the data that you received on your last mission. Beltino's been working at it, but every method he's tried activated another firewall." Pepper sighed.

"Well, I say give it a little bit more time. Is there a way you could send a copy of it to us? We could try here in our spare time." I said. Jenny raised a hand threateningly.

"I agree with the pipsqueak." Falco spoke up. "She was the one that got into it in the first place, I'm sure if we distract her again, she'll crack it." I smiled, forgetting how I did manage to get in.

"Give us a few more days. Until then, you and the team are free to relax." Pepper nodded.

"Thank you sir." Fox said as the transmission cut.

"Hmmmm...well, since he said to relax...who wants to try to beat me in a friendly multiplayer match?" I grinned. "Unless, you all don't have the guts." Falco glared at me.

"You are so on." he accepted the challenge.

"Yeah, I will too." Fox grinned.

"The winner gets one free request at any time they choose...except during a mission." I said.

"Fine by me." Falco nodded. Fox also nodded. I grinned darkly.

"Get ready to be my slaves!" I laughed, leading them to my room. Krystal shrugged before she and Jenny followed us.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Yeah, ok, weird chapter, I know...**

**I have a plan with the whole adoption thing in the next chapter all planned out...**

**trust me, i hope it'll make you laugh...**

**Anyway, go check out my other fanfictions...**

**There's a Kingdom Hearts one, and a Call of Duty one...**

**Yeaaaaaaaaaah...I REALLY got into Modern Warfare 2 while I was away...**

***crying* DAMN YOU SHEPHERD! WHY DID YOU KILL GHOST?  
**

**Review! ^^**


	14. EPIC BATTLE

**I know I am EXTREMELY late...  
Like, there's the possibilty that you thought I had died because I haven't updated in forever. Although, I did update my other story...cuz I needed to say I was redoing some chapters...**

**BESIDE THE POINT!**

**I hope this chapter is to your liking, and I plan to update within...ooooh...two-three weeks?**

**If I don't, I give you permission to threaten me...or throw things at me**

* * *

An Arwing spiraled out of control before it blew up in a burst of light.

"AND FOX IS DOWN!" I cheered, pumping my fist in the air. Fox grumbled, clutching the controller tightly and smashing the buttons.

"Now…where's Falco? I want my last point!" I smirked, staring at the screen. This wasn't our first match.

It was our tenth.

And guess who won eight of them?

Me.

Thaaaat's right. Ok, the only reason I lost one was because I spilled soda down my shirt…the other was a freebie…

"There is no way in hell are you going to find me!" Falco yelled, moving around quickly.

"Psh, boy, I know where you are." I laughed. "Find a new hiding spot, that place is common for a showdown on this map."

We were on the Sauria map, and Falco happened to be on the top temple on the very…very top. It was funny when he had no idea where to go. Fox was a bit harder to get rid off, since he, well, lived it and was there for so long.

"Kiss my ass!" Falco yelled, switching to a Gatling gun. I pulled out my guided missile.

"Alright…say hi to the missile for me!" I laughed manically, flying the missile and hitting him with a burst of fire.

"BAM!"

"NOT COOL!"

"Take it birdy! I won!" I danced as the score came up.

"I give up…" Fox grumbled, looking very angry as Krystal tried to console him.

"I think Miracle should be done too." Jenny said sternly. I looked up at her and sighed.

"Fine…" I turned off the game as Falco stood up.

"Ok, you know Karate, can handle the guns like a natural…whoop our asses on a video game about us…I say we give you a challenge." Falco smirked.

"Falco…" Fox said sternly as he got up.

"I think the little squirt could stand a chance if we really push her." Falco replied.

"…I could do what?" I asked nervously.

"Falco, no. She'll get hurt." Fox warned.

"Get hurt doing what?" I asked, scared. What the hell were they talking about?

"She'll be fine, Foxie. And if memory serves, aren't I her guardian now?" Falco said. Fox grumbled in annoyance as his ears flattened. "Well…?"

"…fine."

"Alright. Tell her what's going down then. I'll be getting it ready." Falco waved out. Fox grumbled darkly.

"…what's going on now?" I asked nervously. I didn't like that little argument…at all.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Kinda, if my well-being is at stake..."

"Maybe we should just let her figure it out!" Slippy chimed up. I glared daggers at him. Now I REALLY want to know what I'm getting into. Jenny watched me glaring evilly and pulled me back.

"Well…I guess we could…" Fox said thoughtfully. I gasped.

"This is just payback because I beat your asses on a game!" I cried out, pointing an accusatory finger at him. He shrugged innocently, leading us out.

* * *

So maybe it was a good idea Fox didn't tell me…because if he did, I would've backed out quickly.

No matter how many times I've actually sat back up in the tree at Earth watching the stars, I was still deathly afraid of heights. And do you know what Falco's challenge was?

A battle.

Not a normal on the ground battle…

The ones where you stand on a high wire eighty feet off of the ground and whacking each other with giant…q-tips…and trying to knock them off.

…Fuuuuuuudge nutters…

**SMACK**

**SMACK **

**THUD**

**WHACK**

**BAM**

"OW THAT WAS MY HEAD FALCO!"

"Block it next time!"

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were trying to kill me!" I yelled at him, wobbling slightly on the foot thick rope.

"Now why would you say that?" Falco asked smugly. Jenny yelled up loudly.

"THERE'S NO SAFETY NET!"

"Yea, that!" I squeaked, gripping my q-tip thingy even harder.

"You'll be fine. You trust me, right?" Falco asked. I scowled.

"S t f u…" I muttered darkly, standing in a better balanced position. Falco swung again, and I ducked before trying to jab him with my…for the sake of it, we'll call it a staff. He moved back, regaining a better grip. I moved forward quickly, swinging with the right side of the staff. He blocked, and I moved the left side upward, almost knocking his staff away. He tried to push me, so I jumped back, actually managing to stay on the rope. We scooted back from each other, calculating each other's' move.

"You know the padded ends can unscrew off, right?" Falco asked. I stared at him blankly.

"They can?"

"Yeah. Not that that'll help you much." Falco scoffed, taking off his own. I mimicked his moves, noticing how considerably lighter the staff became. I twirled it around experimentally, getting used to the weight change. Falco waited for me impatiently.

"You ready or what?" he asked. I nodded, positioning the staff behind me as I crouched down.

Basic laws of physics…smaller height has better balance when low versus high…right? …RIGHT?

I really didn't have time to ponder that because Falco came charging. Literally. The staff was out horizontally, ready to knock me off. I squeaked, and let instinct take over.

And yes, instinct can be good or bad. In my case, instinct was damned lucky that Lady Luck wanted to help me out too, and any other crazy thing you can think of.

I jumped over him, using the staff and whacking Falco on the torso, right arm and left leg. And I landed on the rope.

"The hell?" Falco dropped his staff, rubbing his arm with his left hand, and rubbing his leg with his right hand. All in all, it was a funny position. The staff clattered on the ground a few seconds later.

"Does that I mean?" I asked tentatively. Falco growled. I take that as a YES.

"WHOO HOO!" I cheered, fist pumping in the air. Falco rolled his eye before taking a step off the rope…

And falling.

"OHMAHGAWD!" I screamed. But he didn't splat, thankfully. He got caught by some energy net that slowed his descent until he touched the ground.

"You coming?" Fox yelled to me. I gulped nervously before nodding. I took a deep breath before jumping, feeling my stomach fly up to higher areas of my torso. I screamed, curling into a ball before the net caught me. A gradual decent later, I touched the ground. Jenny helped me up, laughing at some joke Slippy said.

"Ok, so she's good…" Falco muttered darkly.

"Yep, and don't forget it!" I said lightly, my knees ceasing their shaking.

"But I do know something-You don't like heights." Falco smirked.

"…that's not fair…" I grumbled.

"You know almost everything about me, I consider that fair. Reasonably fair." Falco replied.

"Actually, everyone, really. Care to detail what you DO know about us?" Fox asked suddenly. I forgot he was there, so of course I jumped.

"Uh, sure I guess…" I nodded.

"Come on then. We'll head to the archive rooms so the computers can record and compare the data." Fox led the way. I nodded, following the pack with Jenny through the maze of hallways.

* * *

**I hope you iked it...I REALLY hope you guys like it...pweeze?**


	15. Mind rape and tattoo?

**Just tell me how terrible this chapter is and get it over with...**

**I wrote this just to introduce something that is crucial in later chapters, and to say "Hey I actually updated!"**

* * *

After three hours of interrogations...rather, me retelling any and all details I could remember about the storylines for the StarFox games and some, I found myself and Jenny in our rooms.

I crashed down on my bed, sighing loudly.

"I think my mind just got raped...it's the only explanation for being so damn tired..." I yawned.

"You insisted on telling them every single detail. That's why we were in there for so long." Jenny pulled out a hairbrush and brushed methodically through her hair.

"Well, they said everything that I knew." I tried to defend myself. I flipped onto my stomach and buried my face into the pillow. "Duyufinkishuldcutmahar?"

"What?"

"Duyufinkishuldcutmahar?"

"What?"

"DO YOU THINK I SHOULD CUT MY HAIR?" I yelled, lifting my head up.

"Oh…it's not my choice." Jenny sat on my bed and pulled the hairbrush through my hair. Did I mention it was really…really…really long? At the moment, if I stood up, it would be to the back of my knees. I know, unnaturally fast hair growth, right? The last time I got a hair cut, we got it to mid-neck. That was five months ago.

"I guess I should wait a while then...if it keeps up, we can do a reenactment of Rapunzel." I joked, grabbing my iPod. I put the headphones down and put the volume on full blast, singing quietly with the song.

"Hey Miracle..." Jenny started, pausing in mid-brush.

"Mm?"

"When did you get a tattoo?" I froze. A WHAT?

"What are you talking about?" I sat up quickly.

"It's on the base of your neck. I know you were a wild child, but you got a tattoo?" Jenny asked in disbelief.

"I didn't! I don't know what that is!" I panicked, handing her a camera to take a picture. Jenny moved my hair out of the way and took a quick picture before handing it to me. It was almost puny, yet there it was.

It was about the size of a thumbprint, the all-seeing eye and an atom circling three numbers-195. It was brown, but noticeable since the back of my neck never really got sunlight.

"Ok...what IS that?" I freaked out, feeling the back of my neck, as if trying desperately to rub it off.

Which I was.

"What do you mean? It's a TATTOO!" Jenny yelled.

"BUT I NEVER GOT IT BEFORE!" I cried out despairingly. Someone knocked on the door lightly.

"Girls, are you alright?" Krystal's voice drifted through the door.

"...Err...define ok." I muttered.

"Come on in Krystal." Jenny offered, turning off the camera.

"Are you sure you're alright? I felt a high amount of distress and confusion a few seconds ago." Krystal frowned as she stepped inside.

"Nah Krys, we're cool as ice cubes." I waved a hand.

"...what's a tattoo?" Krystal asked, her head tilted to one side.

"When people kinda draw on themselves with ink and use needles to make it more permanent." Jenny answered.

"What's the point of that?" Krystal asked.

"It's kind of like a mark. Some people use it to say they're part of a gang, others use it to show what they believe in; others think it's just a pretty accessory." I replied. "But they hurt a lot, especially if you get it near the bone or more sensitive areas of the skin."

"...Earth culture is so strange." Krystal said bluntly.

"Cornerian culture ain't a walk in the park either." I frowned.

"Doesn't matter. In a few hours we're going to head back to Corneria. The scientists want to get a few data samples from the two of you so they don't have to study you directly." Krystal explained as she started to head out.

"Great, now we're experimental aliens." I muttered as the door swished closed.

"If they ended up at Earth, they would go through the same thing." Jenny laughed a bit. I shrugged, lifting her hair a bit.

"...what are you doing?" she asked. I cut her off with a quick "Shush!" and parted her hair around her neck.

"You have a mark too." I mumbled. It looked similar to mine, but her's had a lower number...123. Weird.

"I what?" Jenny spun too quickly. I was holding onto her shoulder one second. The next...I was on the ground.

"The hell?"

"Sorry! Anyway, show me!" she started to whimper. I sighed, taking the same camera and taking another picture. I tossed it to her as I grabbed a towel and some underwear.

"I'm taking a shower. Have fun." I remarked before closing the door with a snap as Jenny started to freak out.

* * *

**_..._too much dialogue. I forgot who told me that, but you're right...I really need to fix that...**

**So, if anyone wants to beta for me, that would be GREATLY appreciated!  
PLEASE?  
_PLEASE?_**


	16. What?

**Heeeeey everybody...so I guess I have a weird itch to write...yea...**

* * *

Ok, for the sake of not getting you as bored as I was for the past week of sitting and doing absolutely nothing other than heading to Corneria so they could get some DNA samples from us, Pepper wanted us to go to Titania and check on the new military installation. One of the radars was damaged in a sandstorm (I TOLD Pepper he shouldn't have one there, but Jenny dragged me out of the room and scolded me again for talking back…Ok, Pepper is DEFIANTELY not on my favorite's list anymore) and he wanted Slippy to fix it. As for why the rest of the team was going-security detail. So, everyone but Jenny and Slippy worked on…well, working out. One day Falco and I had a weight-lifting contest…so far no results. I actually didn't know I could lift that much…

And so, today was the day we were supposed to land, giving that the weather was clear enough. I was in the shooting range with Krystal, talking to her about guns and differences between the ones on Earth and the ones in Lylat.

"But Krystal, you have to look at it this way-the more primitive, the more damage! Kinetic bullets are so much easier to shoot! If I miss the target, more than likely shrapnel will hit them as well!" I countered.

"But at the same time, plasma rounds would be much more efficient. They can apprehend a target without bloo-" Krystal started.

"Wrong! If you hit someone in the right spot with a plasma round, you can draw blood!" I argued.

"That-"

"Actually, Krys. It can happen." Fox came in mid-conversation.

"See?" I pointed accusingly before taking a gun that looked exactly like a Desert Eagle.

"Fox, why do you have a Deagle?" I questioned.

"A what?"

"Desert Eagle. Deagle."

"Oh, you didn't know? Apparently some of our weapons are just like yours. Some of them even can shoot kinetic rounds." Fox explained, taking the Desert Eagle from me.

"Interesting…" I muttered, taking the gun from him and switching the safety off. I took aim down range, careful to make sure the gun wouldn't hit me in the face when it recoiled. I lined up the sights and fired. Unfortunately, the gun was still using plasma rounds, which made me frown. Fox laughed as he saw my disappointed look and took the gun. He took out something where the magazine would be, which I assumed was the battery, and slipped in what I recognized as a magazine.

"Kinetic rounds?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled widely. This was like taking a kid to the candy store.

Again I took aim, switched off the safety and fired. The resounding shot had Fox and Krystal flatten their ears to lessen the sound and me to grin sheepishly as I saw the bullet hit dead center

"…maybe that's why you guys don't use kinetic rounds..." I offered to Krystal.

"Good reason…" Krystal shook her head to rid of the ringing. Fox crossed his arms, a weird look on his face. I stared back at him, unsure as to why he was just staring.

"Fox…?"

"You had the strangest appearance just then." He said suddenly. I frowned again.

"What are you talking about?" Krystal also started to stare at me.

"Come to think of it…you're right." I backed up a bit.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"And when you and Falco were sparring a week ago…" Fox started.

"However that was after the weights and cushions were off." Krystal filled in.

"…Ok, I'm leaving now." I switched the safety back on the Desert Eagle, placed it back where I found it, and left quickly. I ran into Jenny on my way to the observatory, and dragged her inside to tell her about what happened. Jenny paced as her mind processed the information I had given her while I watched as I twirled my hair.

"So…what are you thinking?" I asked, becoming more bored with every pass she made.

"I don't know…you needed to stay there a bit longer for us to really understand what they were talking about." Jenny answered after a few moments.

"Well, I'm sorry for not staying there longer. But seriously, I felt really uncomfortable." I frowned. I been doing that a lot lately, frowning.

"It doesn't matter, anyway. You're probably just more focused. I mean, come on, you have Karate training, don't you?" Jenny pointed out.

"I guess…" I twirled my hair a bit faster. Stupid nervous habit…

"Then there's nothing to worry about! You're just overreacting to the smallest thing." Jenny concluded. I shrugged as that sank in.

"Guys, we made it to Titania. Head to the docking bay, we're taking the Arwings to the surface." Fox's voice rang out from our communicators. Silently, which is a first for me, Jenny and I headed to the docking bay.

* * *

**Not the best and not the worst...yet...eeeh...yea well review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
